The Red Tour Experience
by Taylorswift13fan4life
Summary: Taylor Smith comes to Miami with a life changing offer for Austin - the chance to be an opening act for her on The Red Tour. Read and Review? First multi-chapter story. :) Auslly! ALL FIRST TIME READERS PLEASE READ CH 16 FIRST, IT CLEARS STUFF UP.
1. Beach Parties & Invites

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING except the plot line. **

**Hey guys, so this is my first multi-chapter fanfic. As you can tell from my username, I love Taylor Swift so I tried to figure a way to combine it with Austin & Ally. Basically, Taylor Swift comes to Miami with a life-changing offer for Austin-to go on tour as an opening act for her Red tour! If you didn't read ch 16 first, like i asked in the summary, I had to change Swift to Smith for legal reasons, same for any other "real person"**

Friday, January 4th, 2013-Sonic Boom

**Ally's POV **

_I remember when I met you, thinkin', that you were not an ordinary girl, this wasn't gonna be no ordinary day. _

"And. Done." I said aloud to myself. I was sitting at the grand piano in Sonic Boom finishing up a new song. Austin would be here any minute and I could show him the song I finally finished. It was finished in record time and –

"Hey Ally!" My thoughts were cut off my as a certain blonde strolled into the store with hot dog in his hands from the food court.

"Hey Austin, how many times do I have to tell you? No eating in the store!" I scolded. I made my way behind the counter and waited for his excuse.

"Sorry Als, but I missed lunch and I was hungry" He said as he quickly stuffed the hot dog in his mouth and hopped on the counter beside me. As he was chewing he managed to ask "So did you finish that song."

"Yes I did." I replied.

"Wow, that's gotta be record time." He jokingly clapped his hands very loudly and I laughed at his silliness. "What's it called?"

"No Ordinary Day**(1)**" I sat at the piano and began to play while Austin sang the lyrics I had written down. When we finished we heard loud clapping coming from the door. We turned to see Jimmy Starr, Austin's boss at the door.

"Hey kids, that was amazing!" he said.

"Thanks" we said in unison.

"Anyway, I came over to invite Team Austin to a party I'm have next Saturday" He said holding a white envelope out. Austin ran over to it and opened it reading it aloud.

"Kira Starr's 17th birthday party! January 12, 2013 at Miami Beach. Open house starting at 6pm RSVP by January 9." Austin said with a smile as soon as he read the word beach. I instantly felt like throwing up. "SWEET! A beach party!"

"Hope you kids can make it. You can give that song then, new single?"

"Oh we'll be there, for the party and the single." Austin said.

"Great! See you next Saturday." Jimmy exited the story as Trish and Dez entered. Dez held up his hand for a high five but was rejected. Of course since Dez is well…Dez he just had a smile on his face the whole time and didn't care.

"What's going on Saturday?" Trish asked.

"Beach party for Kira." Austin and I said at the same time, but Austin said it all upbeat and I said it with a grimace on my face.

"We're going to a beach party! Sweet!" Dez said. He suddenly ripped off his pants to reveal a swimsuit underneath them. All of us stared at him weirdly.

"What?" he said. "It's a beach party at the beach."

"The party's not until next Saturday. And why are you wearing a swimsuit under your pants?" I said.

"You never know when you're going to get attacked by a WATER BALLOON." Dez shouted and pulled out a water balloon and threw it at Trish. She stood there with her mouth open and her hands in the air before glaring at Dez.

"Run." she said. She didn't have to though. Dez was already out the door screaming his head off, with Trish right on his tail.

"This party is going to be AWESOME!" Austin shouted and I grimaced.

**Austin's POV**

I laughed at my friends before turning to Ally.

"This party is going to be AWESOME" I said. That's when I noticed the disgusted look on her face. "Oh yeah. You don't like beaches. Or parties."

"What?" she said, her voice getting insanely high. I raised an eyebrow at her, she dropped the act.

"We don't have to go," I said, before putting my puppy dog face on, "but I sure would love to." I added a dramatic sigh towards the end before looking away.

"Ughh. Fine we can go."

"YES! You're the bestest best friend ever!" I shouted and picked her up in a hug and twirled her around. That was when I noticed how close our faces were. We stared at each other for a minute before we heard a cough coming from the door. We quickly separated from each other and looked to find Trish and Dez smiling at us. There was an awkward silence that only lasted for a second before Trish broke it.

"So, Ally," she directed her attention away from us and towards Ally, "We should have a sleepover tonight and go shopping for swimsuits tomorrow, because you're going whether you like it or not."

"Austin already convinced me," she pointed a finger at me and I innocently smiled.

"Great, so come over to my house when you get off, I gotta get back to my job at Sandy's Surf Shop, because 'working' is part of the job qualification." Trish said and walked out. While Ally just shook her head and rolled her eyes, but smiled. I turned my attention towards Dez.

"Hey Dez, wanna have a Zaliens Marathon at my house tonight?" I asked

"YES! What kind of popcorn should I bring?" he said, setting his bottomless pit, otherwise known as his backpack on the counter in front of Ally. He began pulling out various types of popcorn boxes. "I've got Kettle Corn, Regular, White Cheddar, Mac and Cheese, Extra Butter-" he was cut off.

"Mac and cheese?" Ally asked with a confused look in her beautiful brown eyes, but she ignored it and began to answer a costumer's question. Wait, what did I just say about her eyes?

"Awesome!" I said, dragging myself out of my thoughts. I shouldn't be thinking that way about my best friend 'that way'. I mean of course Ally is pretty, and plays piano incredibly, and has the cutest laugh, and-STOP IT AUSTIN!

"You should just bring all of them." I said.

"Got it! See you later" Dez said as he walked out. I walked up to Ally, who was ringing up a customer.

"-and $3.75 is your change. Here you go!" Ally said, almost too cheerfully, to the customer who had just bought a triangle. I walked behind the counter and sat on top of it, Ally turned around to face me.

"I can't believe you're making me go to this party." She grumbled.

"Hey," I shrugged, "you agreed to it. Besides, it'll be fun." I smirked at her. "Plus remember how much fun Jimmy's costume party was?"

"Fun? Trish and Dez knocked Taylor Smith out, and then I had to perform for her, plus at the time, we had to scramble to delete a text message that never should have been sent."

"But, it all worked out, eh?" I grinned.

"Whatever, we should record the song, we need to give the demo to Jimmy by that party." Ally headed up to the practice room with me behind her. Man, she really shouldn't walk that way in-IF I DIDN'T SAY IT OUT LOUD IT'S NOT TRUE.

**So that was the first chapter. Taylor will come in around chapter 5 or so. Review? I can take constructive criticism, but no flames please?**

**(1) No Ordinary Day by Ross Lynch/Austin Moon. Song used in Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath. Don't own it. **


	2. Sleepovers & Scares

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING except the plot line. **

**So I'm trying to build up a plot with Austin & Ally's relationship, which is why Taylor isn't coming in until later, but this does involve The Red Tour, even if it doesn't seem like it quite yet. And if things sometimes don't add up, just roll with it cause it should all make sense eventually, but I'm happy to answer questions! Just PM me or leave a review:) Anyway, here's Chapter 2! **

Friday, January 4th, 2013 – Austin's House

**Austin's POV**

Dez and I had just finished 4 Zaliens movies, and gone through almost 9 packages of popcorn.

"Ugh, I'm so bored." I said as I flopped down on my bed. Dez sat at the chair by my desk.

"Why? Cause Ally's not here." He teased.

"What? No." I replied, probably a bit too fast.

"Woah, buddy, there's no need to get defensive."

"I'm not being defensive." I was totally being defensive, but he didn't need to know that.

"Mhmm" he gave me a look, "Austin, you do realize how oblivious you and Ally are right?"

"Oblivious? What? Are you suggesting we like each other? That's ridiculous."

"Is it really?" My mind raced towards this afternoon, when I had some involuntary, per say, _thoughts_ about a certain brunette's outfit today. Thought's that a "best friend" shouldn't think.

**_*flashback*_**

_ "Whatever, we should record the song, we need to give the demo to Jimmy by that party." Ally headed up to the practice room with me behind her. Man, she really shouldn't walk that way in-IF I DIDN'T SAY IT OUT LOUD IT'S NOT TRUE. _

_***over (not much of one but whatever)***_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, but I guess Dez took it for a no.

"So you do like her!" he concluded.

"No! Ally and I are just friends, okay?" I insisted, but it was more to me. I can't like Ally. It could potentially ruin our friendship and if that fails, so does my career. I _need_ Ally. I can't do what I do without her. I've said so a million times.

"Whatever floats your boat." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I tell him.

As I was walking down the hall I heard him sing under his breath 'clueless' but I ignored it. I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"I don't like Ally." I said to myself, even though I wasn't even convinced by it, I rolled with it. After I, uh, did my business, I went back into my room, but there was no sign of Dez. "Dez?" I called out.

"BOO!" I turned to see Dez in a ski mask with my old hockey stick. I shrieked like a little girl and he started laughing.

Suddenly I got an idea, it might be a little cruel, but it gave me an excuse to get out of my boring house and see Ally, the girl who I have a totally platonic relationship with.

"Dez, we should scare Ally and Trish."

**Ally POV- Trish's house**

"Trish, for the millionth time, I don't like Austin." I said. For the past 10 minutes she had been pestering me with questions like, 'You should date, why aren't you guys dating?' 'Do you like him?' 'You do know he totally likes you, right?'

"But, you guys would be so cute together!" she said, in a whiny voice. I rolled my eyes at her.

"If we dated, if could totally ruin our friendship if we broke up, and that would ruin Austin's career, I couldn't do that to him."

"But what if you don't break up?"

"I guess we'll never find out, cause we're not gonna date."

"All I'm saying is what if Austin is 'the one'," she said, with air-quotes around 'the one'.

"But what if he's not?" I countered, "I mean Austin and I are total opposites. What if there's too much conflict."

"Hey, opposites attract, and conflict is good in a relationship, it's healthy. I mean, you're not supposed to agree on everything."

"I don't like him, we aren't going to date, end of story. New topic." I said. I wanted my mind off of this. I mean, Austin and I are just friends, right?

"Whatever," Trish rolled her eyes and went back to painting her toes a bright pink. I was sitting at her window seat reading a magazine, when a certain article caught my eye.

**_'Austin Moon is more of a star then a moon!' _**I laughed in my head at the pun on his last name, and continued to read.

_ 'Austin Moon has taken the world by storm when his song, written by Ally Dawson, "Double Take" went viral on _**(1)**_ last summer. His debut album sold over 600,000 copies in its first week and he's counted as the 6__th__ most followed internet star on Tweeter_**(2)**_.' _My eyes widened at this. Austin didn't know that, last time he was the 16th most followed. I laughed to myself picturing him jumping off the walls at this, and turned back to the article, skimming until I something caught my eye down towards the end of the review.

_ 'Ally Dawson is a huge impact on Austin's success. When we interviewed Austin last week he stated, "I could never do what I do without her."_ I smiled at this._ Seems to us like she's pretty important to her, could there potentially be something more there? The results from our online poll seem to think so._'

I went to the bottom of the page, where there was a picture of Austin and me hugging. Above it were the words **'Auslly?' **surrounded in a heart. On one side of the picture were the words **'**_YES!' _and on the other side _'NO!' _Looking at the results, Yes- 93% and No- 7%, I sat with my mouth open. Do Austin and I really look like a couple? Well in that picture we do. We're hugging pretty intensely.

In the picture his arms are wrapped around my middle back and my arms are around his neck. His face was hidden because of the angle of the picture and the fact that it was buried in the crook of my neck, but his blond hair was pretty noticeable. My face, however was exposed and leaning against his chest and I was smiling, but not at the camera. From the background it looked like we were in the food court at the mall.

"Whatcha reading?" I jumped at Trish's voice.

"Just some article about Austin in Cheetah Beat**(3)**." I replied.

"What does it say?" she asked. I just handed her the magazine, and she skimmed the page intently, before smiling. _Oh great, here we go again. _I rolled my eyes.

"Auslly? See even Cheetah Beat thinks you guys should be together. And by the looks of it, so do Austin's fans," she smirked at me. I was about to reply but screamed instead when the power went out.

"Ally relax, it's just a power outage. A circuit probably got shorted."

"I know, I know, it just scared me." I said defensively. My eyes began to adjust to the dark and I could make out Trish. "We should go check the circuit box," I said after a minute. I followed Trish towards her basement. As we were walking down the stairs I saw a shadow by her living room window. "Trish," I began hitting her arm.

"What?" she said.

"I just saw something by the window."

"It was probably just the tree."

"No," I insisted, "it was a shadow of a _person_. I swear." Knowing her, she probably rolled her eyes, but we slowly walked towards the window.

"See, there's nothing to be-" She was cut off by a two heads popping up in front of the window. We both let out a bloodcurdling scream. The two heads began laughing and took the masks they were wearing off.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON!" I shouted and ran towards the door. I walked outside and saw them rolling on the grass laughing. Trish came right behind me. Dez and Austin stood up, leaning on each other for support since they were laughing so hard. "What was that for!?"

We both began hitting them continuously. Austin was trying to deflect me by putting his arms up and saying "Sorry, I just couldn't resist." He was still laughing. When there laughter finally died down, Trish and I glared at them. Austin held his arms open for a hug, "Sowwy," he said with a baby voice and puppy dog eyes. I didn't fall for it, and I didn't go in for the hug, so he came over to me and hugged me, but I was squished since I wasn't hugging back. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" he shouted playfully.

"Austin, be quiet, people are sleeping," I said. Dez and Trish left to go inside, "and let go of me."

"Nope, not until you forgive me," he said pulling me closer to him. I finally sighed and relaxed into the hug, and put my arms around his waist.

"Fine you're forgiven." I mumbled.

"Yay!" he cheered and threw me over his shoulder and carried me inside to the kitchen. I began hitting his back.

"Austin! Put me down."

"Nah I like this view." I blushed at his comment.

"AUSTIN!"

"I'm kidding." He set me down on Trish's counter and stood in front of me. We were pretty close to each other. My eyes flickered down to his lips and back up to his eyes. He began to lean in and just when we were about to kiss, the lights turned back on and a cheer was heard from the basement. We jumped apart from each other and Trish and Dez walked in from the hallway.

They stared at us with curious glances, and we gave them awkward smiles. They clearly knew something happened, judging by the awkwardness that was clearly in the room.

Trish was about to say something but Austin and I didn't even let her start anything before we shouted "NOTHING HAPPENED!" They both jumped at the sudden shriek we gave off. We simply gave an awkward smile at them.

"Let's go watch a movie!" Austin suggested, getting rid of the awkward situation. We all moved to the living room and sat on the couch. Trish put in the movie.

**There's the second chapter, I hope you liked it. Review? Don't be strangers! **

**(1) – In Rockers & Writers I paused it during Austin's double take video to see what website was used and that's what it said. Don't own it.**

**(2) – Parody of Twitter used in Soups & Stars. Don't own it.**

**(3) Cheetah Beat – Magazine used in Magazines & Made-up Stuff. Don't own it.**


	3. Pancakes & Swimsuits

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING except the plot line. **

**Since I have no life and I got positive reviews, I decided to post this chapter! Review please? **

Saturday, January 5th, 2013 – Trish's house

**Ally's POV**

The light shining through the window burned my eyes as I snuggled back into my pillow. Gosh, when did my pillow turn into a solid rock? I opened my eyes only to find myself cuddling with Austin on the couch. My eyes widened and I almost shrieked but I kept my mouth shut since everyone was still sleeping. I shifted out of Austin's arms and walked into the kitchen and decided what to make for breakfast. Trish's house is like my second home, both of us practically treat each other's houses as if it were our own. _Might as well make pancakes_, I thought, _Austin's gonna want them anyway._ I got all of the ingredients and mixed the batter together. After the pan heated up I poured a couple pancakes on and waited for them to heat up. I flipped them just as Austin walked in.

"I smell pancakes," he said, and sat at the island in front of the stove.

"Well good morning to you, too," I replied turning a pancake over.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly, "good morning. Now can I have my pancakes?"

"Gosh, you and you're pancakes," I said as I piled 3 pancakes on his plate. He began to drown them in syrup.

"Oh my gosh, marry me," he said, with his mouth stuffed, my heart stopped for a second.

"What?" I asked.

"Marry me so I can eat you're pancakes every morning." I relaxed and laughed.

"I think being married requires you to be in love," I said before poking his nose and laughing.

**Austin's POV**

"I think being married requires you to be in love," she said, before poking me in the nose and laughing. I forced a somewhat believable laugh. For some reason that stung, her implying that she didn't love me. I shrugged it off and went back to eating her heavenly pancakes.

"I'm gonna go get dressed," Ally said and walked out of the kitchen, leaving me alone. I was still in my clothes from yesterday, Dez and I should probably leave soon, but I want to finish these delicious pancakes.

After a few seconds, Trish walked in. She saw me at the counter eating and said, "Ally made you pancakes?" I grinned and nodded.

"She makes the best-" I was cut off.

"Yeah I know, what happened last night?" I raised my eyebrows. "With you and Ally," she elaborated. I paused, remembering, Ally and I almost kissed last night. I blushed.

"N-Nothing happened. We just came in to the kitchen and then you and Dez got the power back on."

"Even I know that's a lie, dude." A new voice came from the doorway. Dez walked in and sat next to me at the island. "Seriously, what happened? It was written all over your faces." I began to get nervous since now I had to people interrogating me. Luckily Ally saved me.

"Oh my god, what are you two doing to him?" she asked. The situation did look rather…_questioning._ Both Trish and Dez were leaning over the island with wide eyes and I had a freaked out look on my face.

"Nothing," Trish and Dez say.

***LINE BREAK* Still Austin's POV**

**Saturday, January 5****th****, 2013 – Miami Mall**

I was walking out of Sonic Boom to go find Ally and Trish. I had gone there like I normally do but Lester, Ally's dad, had said that Ally and Trish had gone shopping. So I went to seek them out. I noticed Trish sitting on a bench inside of Hollister** (1)** so I walked in there.

"Hey Trish," she looked up, "where's Ally?"

"Oh, Austin, perfect! I have to go to my new job at Party City **(2),** so you should stay here with Ally while I go." She literally just walked out and didn't even let me reply.

"Okay," I muttered.

"Trish?" I heard Ally call out, she was in the fitting room.

"It's Austin, Trish left to go to her job."

"She just left?" she shrieked.

"Yup," I sighed.

"B-But I need her to tell me if I should get this swimsuit for the party. My breath hitched, Ally's in a swimsuit? Oh god. I tried to shrug it off.

"Just show it to me."

**Ally's POV**

"Just show it to me" I left me, because she wanted Austin to see me in a bikini. Well played Trish. Well played, Trish, well played. I stared at myself in the mirror of the fitting room. I was wearing a pink and blue floral bikini that was a bit too revealing for my liking but Trish insisted, and you know how Trish is.

"Ally, I'm sure it's not that bad." I heard Austin say.

**Austin's POV**

The door to the fitting room crept open and I looked up and saw Ally. For a second I thought I saw a spotlight shining on her and angels singing. My eyes widened and I just kinda stood there, staring at her. I was at a loss for words, just staring. Stupid hormones.

"See," Ally's voice broke my thoughts, "I TOLD Trish that it was a mis-" I cut her off.

"No, no, no, you should get that one," My voice cracked as I said 'should get', but I guess she ignored it or didn't notice.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, Als, you look hot," she blushed at the comment, but I didn't regret it, it was true.

"R-Really?" she asked again.

"Yeah, go get dressed, I'll pay, and then we can go for lunch and have some Austin and Ally time." I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"That's sweet Austin, but I'm paying," she said.

"We're not seriously getting into this debate right now, are we? I'm paying, go," I grabbed her shoulders, shoved her back in the fitting room, and waited for her. When she came out, dressed, thank god, What? I'm a guy, and Ally is a particularly attractive female. Even as a _friend_ I can admit Ally is attractive.

On the way towards the register I was arguing with Ally over who would pay, I won. When we got to the register it was a guy around our age. _Oh great._ As he rung us up he looked over at Ally, who was on my Iphone**(3)**, since she didn't have her own, and back to me, his eyes widened in recognition at us. "Austin Moon, right?" I was shocked to say the least.

"Uh, yeah" I said as I gave him my credit card.

"Big fan of your music, my girlfriend got me into it, actually" I visibly relaxed when he said he had a girlfriend.

"Thanks," I said.

"Do you think I could get your autograph for her?"

"Sure," I said and he pulled out some blank receipt paper.

"Don't tell my boss I'm using this." He said.

"Who should I make it out to?"

"Chelsea." He said. I signed my usual _Thanks for your support Love, Austin Moon,_ with a smiley face next to my last name.

"Thanks man."

"No problem," I looked at his name tag, "Drew. I'd love to meet her sometime."

"I'm sure she'd love to, too," he gave me the bag with Ally's swimsuit and muttered to me, "Funny, you really thought I was gonna hit on your girlfriend?" he smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"You say one thing but you're eyes say another," he smiled at me, "Have a good day! I can help whoever's next," he shouted to the line of costumers.

**Ally's POV**

After I gave into Austin, I asked him for his Iphone. He gave it to me without a fight, and I unlocked his phone. His screen saver was a picture of me and him from his Times Square performance. I opened up his Tweeter**(4)** app and decided to scroll through his mentions.

" austinmoon & allydawson would be so cute together! #auslly"

"I love austinmoon's new song"

"gosh why aren't austinmoon and allydawason dating?"

" austinmoon do you like Ally?"

" austinmoon follow me!"

"it's my birthday today, austinmoon! can I get a happy birthday tweet?"

There were a lot more but the ones I kept seeing all involved me and Austin dating. Would we even make that cute of a couple? It's not like when we hug I get butterflies? _It's more like fireworks._ Or the fact that when we hug we fit together perfectly. _Like a puzzle piece._

I was brought out of my thoughts by the fact that my view suddenly wasn't Tweeter any more. It was the wooden floor and a pair of red tennis shoes. I looked up to see Austin with his phone and a Hollister bag in his hand.

"Ready for lunch?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Great," he grabbed my hand and dragged us out.

"Austin!" I laughed. "Slow down!" he smiled down at me and laughed.

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked.

Maybe I do like him. Just a little bit.

"Mini's" I decided.

**Yay! Ally likes Austin! That was chapter 3:) And I'll try to post chapter 4 tomorrow. Taylor will be in the next chapter most likely, if not then she'll for sure be in chapter 5! I'm so excited for this story, cause I have so much planned. You'll get to see a lot of tour stuff which I'm really excited to write about!**

**(1) ****Hollister – real store. Don't own it.**

**(2) ****Party City – real store. Don't own it.**

**(3) ****Iphones – I have one, but I didn't invent them.**

**(4) ****Tweeter – parody of twitter, used in Soups & Stars. Don't own it.**


	4. Taylor Smith & Tours

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING except the plot line. **

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 4! I hope you like it!**

Saturday, January 12, 2013 – Sonic Boom

**Ally's POV**

Austin strolled into Sonic Boom, where I was currently positioned at the register, "Hey Ally, you ready for the party tonight?" he nudged my shoulder. I shrugged.

"I guess." I said, jokingly. He just smiled. "I get off at 5:45, so we can meet back here then and go to the party."

"Cool" he said, and went up to the practice room. It was quiet for a bit until Dez and Trish walked in.

"Hey Ally," Trish said, "Guess who got a job at Candy Mountain**(1)**."

"Hey Trish," I replied, before eyeing her outfit. It was a pink shirt with blue stitching and pair of denim capris; on top of that she had a white headband with a pink and blue gummy worm sticking out at the top.

"So, Jimmy called me and said that Kira's band couldn't make the first half of the party and they were wondering if Austin could perform like 4 songs. I told him yes, because we both know Austin will say yes." We all walked up to the practice room.

"Austin, you're a few songs for Kira's party tonight, k?" Trish said.

"Sweet! Don't knock anybody out this time, k?" he replied.

***LINEBREAK* Still Ally's POV – Miami Beach**

The rest of the day had flown by and before I knew it, I was standing in a strapless plain baby blue dress with my bikini underneath it. The part of the beach sectioned off was crowded with teens. Some were dancing by the stage which had a DJ towards the middle back. Some were in the water swimming, and some were playing beach volleyball. There was a bar, serving nonalcoholic beverage, to the people under 21**(2)** anyway, off to the left. I spotted who I thought was Taylor Smith dancing with a group of people who oddly looked like Silena Gomez and the Jones Brothers. Huh, weird.

"Hey, there's Kira," Austin said, we all walked over.

"Happy Birthday Kira!" we all said, giving her a hug.

"Awe, thanks guys, Austin you can go set-up if you want, you'll be on at 7, so you have 15 minutes," she was pulled away by more guests.

"You remember what you're singing, right?" I asked.

"Yup, Illusion, No Ordinary Day, Heartbeat, and Can You Feel It?**(3)**," he replied, remembering the setlist we made earlier today.

"Go get 'em, tiger," I joked and he pulled me in for a hug.

"I want a dance, after, k?" I raised my eyebrows at him, but her just smiled and hopped onstage.

"Hey guys, I'm Austin Moon," the crowd cheered, "The band Kira called is running a bit late, so I'm gonna perform a few songs for you, that cool?" the cheered again. "Cool," he smiled and the music played.

**Austin's POV**

_"…but I'm just an Illusion_." I sang the last note and the crowd cheered. I love my life right now. A chair was placed behind me and a guitar was brought up, too. I took it and thanked them before sitting down and placing it on my lap. "This is a brand new song my partner and best friend, Ally Dawson, wrote." I began strumming. "_Walked up to you it was a gray December Monday…"_

After performing Heartbeat and Can you feel it, I was finished. "Thanks guys! Happy Birthday Kira," I walked down giving the stage crew my microphone and headed towards Ally, who was sitting talking to someone, I couldn't tell who it was because her blonde hair was covering her face. When I reached the table my mouth dropped, "Taylor Smith?" I asked.

"Hey," she cooed, "Austin Moon?" I looked over to Ally who was just smiling at me. My attention turned towards Taylor, "You're performance was great!"

"Oh gosh, thank you." I said. I was still a bit star struck. I mean Taylor Swift just complimented me, THE Taylor Swift, wow I sound like a girl.

"Can I get a picture?" she asked. My mouth dropped, she wants a picture with me?

"You want a picture with me? Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she just laughed. That's when Ally stepped in.

"Here I'll take it," she offered, but Taylor declined.

"No I want you in it too," Taylor stated. So we asked a random person who was dancing if they could take a picture of us, luckily they were nice and obliged. Taylor stood in the middle with me on the left and Ally on the right, we smiled and waited until the girl put Taylor's phone down and gave it back to her. "Thank you," she said to her and smiled and turned back to us.

I sat down next to Ally and Taylor was across from us, "you mind if I tweet this?" We both shook are heads. I moved my arm and rested it on Ally's chair, it looked like my arm was around her, but it wasn't, I didn't realize it until Taylor pointed it out, "Awe, are y'all boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked. I quickly moved my arm and we both scrambled saying "No, we're just friends" but Taylor probably didn't here, she was distracted because Siena Gomez walked over.

"Taylor! Come dance!" Silena said. Taylor got up, but not before giving us each a goodbye hug.

"We should totally collaborate together sometime." She shouted while walking away. We both nodded.

"FOR SURE!" I shouted back. I turned my attention over to Ally. "Did we just meet Taylor Smith?"

"Mhmm" she nodded. We sat in silence for a second before I broke it.

"What we're you talking about before I came over."

"Well," she started, "I had came over to get a drink and so did Taylor and I recognized her so I was like 'Taylor Smith?' and she was like 'hi' and then we started talking about songwriting, and she was giving me tips and then you walked over."

"Oh," I said, before remembering, "So, how about that dance?" I didn't wait for her to answer because I dragged her on the dance floor and began dancing.

"Austin, you know I can't dance," she began to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Come on," I pleaded. She sighed but smiled and began dancing with me. It was fun, even if she couldn't dance to save her life.

***LINE BREAK* Ally's POV – Sunday, January 13, 2013 – Sonic Boom**

The next morning I was working my shift at Sonic Boom when a familiar, tall, blonde walked into the store, no, not Austin. "Taylor?" I asked.

"Hey," she replied, "Great, I am in the right place, I was actually looking for Austin."

"Uhm, he's not here right now, but he should be here sometime soon. You're welcome to stick around if you want." She smiled.

"Really?"

"Course," I said, and went back to work. Taylor walked over by the acoustics.

"Do you mind if I mess around a bit on one of these?" Normally, I would mind, but it's Taylor Smith, come on, even I"LL bend the rules for her.

"Knock yourself out," I said, I almost laughed at what I said, but I managed to keep a straight face. I went over to take it off the shelf for her. She put the guitar strap over her shoulder and walked over to the seats by the door. She began plucking a tune that I didn't recognize, but it sounded beautiful. The tune grew quieter but continued to go on.

"So, you're Austin's songwriter, how did you guys meet?" she asked. I laughed at the memory, and sat down beside her.

"Funny story actually, I was working, and Austin and his best friend Dez came in, I didn't think anything of it until he started playing the drums. So I whistled to get their attention and then pointed out the clear DO NOT PLAY THE DRUMS sign we have," I pointed out the sign, "Get this though, he was playing the drums, with corndogs."

"Corndogs?" her eyes widened and I nodded. The door opened and I got up and walked back behind the counter, before just realizing it was Austin.

"Oh, hey Austin," I said, "Someone's here to see you." I said.

"Is it Brooke?" he said, "I thought we discussed this, if Brooke comes looking for me-" I cut him off.

"No, it's not Brooke," I gestured over to Taylor, who waved at us.

"Taylor? Hey!" he said, walking over to give her a hug, she moved the guitar out of the way.

"Hey," Taylor said, "I just stopped by to ask you something," she took the guitar off and handed it back to me, in the process of walking over I heard the question Taylor had for him. "I was wondering if you wanted to be an opening act for my Red Tour." I dropped the guitar I had and turned around.

"What?" I guess Austin had the same question, 'cause we shouted it at the same time. They both turned back at me, and I scrambled to pick up the, thankfully not broken, guitar.

"Me? Go on tour with you?" Austin said, as I walked over to them.

"Yeah," she said, "I know it's a big question, so I'll give you some time to think about it, Jimmy has my manager, Scott's number, so call him when you make your decision, I'm in Miami for few weeks rehearsing at Americans Airlines Arena, come by whenever you like." She dug into her purse and pulled out some passes so we could get in the arena. "No pressure," she said and smiled before leaving.

"ALLY, I GET TO GO ON TOUR WITH TAYLOR SWIFT" he shouted and picked me up, spinning me around. I laughed while hugging him back. "This is so exciting! Team Austin on tour. WOO!" He ran out of the store to go find Trish and Dez.

"You know you can't go right?" I hear a voice from upstairs. My heart dropped.

"What?" I said, "Dad that's not fair!"

**So Austin's going on tour now, but Ally can't go! That is MAHOGONY! Haha Chapter 5 and possibly chapter 6 tomorrow!:) Depends on how many reviews I can get:) SO go! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**(1) Candy Mountain is not a store, that I know of anyway, I got it from Charlie the Unicorn, which I don't own.**

**(2) I'm American, and this is the drinking age, just so you're not confused if you're from a different country, 21 is the drinking age here in the states, if you didn't already know that**

**(3) I don't own these songs. They were used in Albums & Auditions, Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath, Diners & Daters, and the Austin & Jessie & Ally crossover. **


	5. Crushes & Confirmations

**This chapter goes out to ItsYaGirlTerTer, whose review made me laugh way harder then I should have, IfSacrificesWereEasy because her review was just so sweet and it made me smile, and LoveShipper, who commented 3 times in a row. I love you guys!:)**

Sunday, January 13, 2013 – Sonic Boom

**Austin's POV**

"What do mean you can't go on tour with me?" I said. My heart dropped when Ally gave me the news.

"I mean just that," she said. "My dad doesn't think it's a good idea for me to go on tour with you."

"Why?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Well for starters you're a teenage boy-." My eyes widened, I realized where this was going. I put a hand over her mouth; he really thinks I would do that?

"He really thinks I would do _that_?" Her eyes turned apologetic, I took my hand off her mouth so she could answer.

"Of course not Austin, but he's my dad; he's supposed to be like that."

"B-But he _knows _me, and he knows I would never let anything happen to you, right?"

"I'm sure he does Austin, but he has other reasons, too." I sighed, more reasons?

"Like what?"

"We're still in school Austin. He wants me to finish junior year, I have my ACT in a few months and he wants me to focus on that." I sat down on the piano bench and put my head in my hands.

"Maybe I can convince him?" I suggested.

"Good luck with that," she said. Just then Trish walked in.

"ALLY, WE GET TO GO ON TOUR! WOOOoooo…" her 'woo' trailed off when she noticed we were staring at her with blank faces. "Why aren't you wooing?" Ally grabbed her wrist and dragged her upstairs, since people began staring. I started to follow when I noticed her dad walking in the opposite. With my index finger up I turned on my heel about to tap on his shoulder.

"Mr. Dawson-" I started.

"Ally can't go on tour with you." He said.

"But-"

"I'm not letting her go on tour during school."

"We can get a-"

"No Austin." He said and walked out the door. I stood there dejected for a minute, debating whether I should follow him, I began debating if I should even take the offer. Spending 7 months without Ally? Is it worth it? My deep-thinking self came out as I walked upstairs to the practice room. Yeah, that's right, I have a deep-thinking side.

"Oh my gosh! This is so exciting! I can't believe-" she noticed me walk into the practice room and her upbeat mood suddenly turned sad, "that Ally can't go on tour with us" I suspected she was probably going to finish it another way, but I brushed it off, just giving her a strange look.

**Ally's POV**

I dragged Trish upstairs.

"Trish I can't go on tour." I said.

"What? Why?"

"My dad doesn't think it's a good idea for me too."

"What does he think Austin's going to-" I cut her off with a look. She looked away.

"He doesn't think it's a good idea since we're still in school, and I have my ACT coming up he wants me to focus on that." She gives me a look. "The fact that Austin is a teenage boy doesn't help my case. It also doesn't help that my dad is suspicious about my crush on him and-" I covered my mouth and Trish's eyes widened and she grinned. I just started at her and we got into a mini stare down.

"Oh my gosh! You like Austin," she began to jump up and down. I stared at her before moving my hand from my mouth to my hip. I put my weight on my right leg and watched her. "Oh my gosh! This is so exciting! I can't believe-" she cut herself off. That's when I noticed Austin. I stood up straighter. "that Ally can't go on tour with us," she finished. It was obvious she wasn't going to say that, but Austin didn't say anything, he just gave her a strange look before turning his attention to me.

"Ally," he started, "I'm not going on tour." My mouth dropped open.

"What? Austin, that's crazy, you can't pass up this opportunity."

"No, Ally I'm not going if you can't come."

"Austin Monica Moon," I began, "you are going on tour with Taylor Swift whether you want to or not." I stated.

"Ally, you're not scary, you know?" he said. I sighed.

"Seriously, Austin, please go on tour, you'll have the time of your life, even if I'm not there." He pulled me hug. I noticed Trish had left.

"We're partners Ally, I can't go without you." He said.

"Please Austin?" I pulled away from the hug and looked him in the eye. I quickly looked away. Knowing I would get lost in them, "Maybe I can join you over the summer?" I said.

"Promise?" he said.

"I can't promise it, but it's a maybe. I can promise though, that I WILL be at the Miami show." I smiled at him. He smiles back and pulls me back in the hug.

"I'm gonna miss you," He said.

"When does the tour start?"

***LINE BREAK* Still Ally's POV **

Tuesday, January 15, 2013 – American Airlines Arena**(1)**

It took 2 days, but I finally convinced Austin to take the tour offer. He was really persistent on not going without me. After school Austin drove us over to the arena. After parking and flashing the passes Taylor gave us to the security guard, we walked into floor and my jaw dropped. This place was HUGE. We heard Taylor's voice coming from the stage.

"…and then we can have like strobe lights, and drums and we can do a drum solo before the bridge," we heard her shout in excitement.

"Wow." I heard Austin say, I get to perform in places like this every night?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Ally is this really happening?" he said. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, it is." He grinned and picked me up, spinning me around in a hug.

"Well don't you to just look adorable together," We heard Taylor say from the stage. She was wearing a floral dress with her hair in a ponytail. We coughed and separated. She hopped offstage and walked over to us. "I hope you bring good news," she joked. Austin smiled and laughed.

"We do, if that offer is still available, I'll take it." He said. Taylor smiled at us.

"Of course it's still available! This is great! Friday we have a tour meeting," she ripped a piece of paper from a nearby notebook and used her knee as a base. She talked while writing an address down, "…for all the opening acts."

"Cool," he said when she handed him the paper, "Whose the other ones?"

"We have Georgia Line, Casey Michaels for the second half, and then Ed Shear and you for the whole tour.**(2)**" She said and smiled.

"Woah," I said, "that's a lot of opening acts."

"Yeah, but they mostly only have like half an hour sets, but Austin and Ed get 50 minute sets," she said. "I just really want this tour to be amazing, we have 13 stadium shows, and the rest are arenas. I really want those fans, who decided to hang out with me on their Saturday night, to have the best time." I smiled at this. "Hey Austin," she turned her attention towards him, "why don't you play something for us? Get the feel of what it's gonna be like standing on a stage with 13,000 people singing along."

We looked around at the empty arena and raise our eyebrows at her. "Hey," she said, "we kick off the tour with a two sold out shows" She walked back onstage and grabbed her red guitar and came over and handed it to Austin. "Get up there and play something." Austin grabbed the guitar and smiled at me before running onstage. "EVERYBODY," Taylor shouted, I winced at her voice, "AUSTIN MOON IS GONNA PLAY A SONG FOR US." He smiled at her. The crew and her band turned their attention over to him.

"What should I sing?" he voice boomed through the arena. He was looking at me, so I assumed the question was directed at me.

"Not a Love Song**(3)**," I said, well more yelled so he could hear me. He smiled at my suggestion and began strumming.

_"You're always on my mind," _he sang, _"I think about you all the time. _Um, no." He continued to sing, I glanced over at Taylor who was nodding her head to the beat.

"You know this means the world to him, right?' I told her, she looked over at me, and smiled.

"Well, he's so talented, he deserves it." I began laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked, beginning to laugh at my laughter.

"Oh," I started, "just thinking about how much luck you're gonna need with him. He's talented alright. One thing he's good at is getting into trouble." I joke, and she laughed.

"So how long have you guys been dating?" she asked, I nearly spit out the drink I didn't have. So she _didn't_ hear us on Saturday.

"Oh, we're not dating," I said nervously. Taylor just nodded at me slowly.

"Mhmm. But you like him, right?" she said. I just smiled awkwardly at her. "I may have failed in my relationships, but I do know love when I see it. You two defiantly have feelings for each other." I just gaped at her. "This is so cute, it reminds me of my song I'm Only Me When I'm With You.**(4)**" Hmm. I'll have to look that song up later.

_"This is not a love song. Not a love song."_ Austin finished his performance and everyone applauded him. He walked back over to us, gave Taylor her guitar back. "Aw man, that was awesome, Ally, you gotta see the view from up there." He dragged me by the wrist towards the stage.

"Austin, let me go!" I shouted in laughter.

**Taylor's POV (betcha weren't expecting that, huh?)**

I stood there holding my guitar, while watching Austin try to get Ally on the stage. It was so cute, I hope I find a relationship like that one day. My fiddle player Caitlin came up to me and nudged my shoulder.

"They're so adorable together, aren't they?" she said.

"I know right? But get this, they _aren't_ dating." I said.

"They aren't?" she said. I shook my head.

"Nope."

"They'll get together, I can practically see the love radiating off of them."

"Right?" I said.

**Chapter 5! Wooooo! I'll post chapter 6 sometime later today. Thank you guys so much! Review if you haven't! I LOVE getting new reviews!**

**(1) American Airlines Arena – I forgot to mention in the last chapter, that ,that building does not belong to me.**

**(2) These are some of her real opening acts for her tour. I left out Austin Mahone, Brett Eldredge, and Joel Crouse. I don't own these people. Also, Georgia Line = Flordia Georgia Line, and Casey Michaels = Casey James **

**(3) Not a Love Song – I don't own this song, as first used in Kangaroos & Chaos.**

**(4) I'm Only Me When I'm With You – Taylor Swift does have a song called this, and I do feel like it describes Austin and Ally's relationship, and I also highly suggest listening to this song, that I do not own. **


	6. Tour Meetings & Meeting Newbies

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING except the plot line.**

**Fuck you Ross Lynch, fuck you. You just had to go and say "Damn" in possibly the sexiest way EVER. Like, Seriously? You can't do that to me. I listened to Pass me By for the first time this morning, jamming at 4 in the morning by the way, and I was laying on my bed, about to fall asleep, but the damn chorus had to come and Ross just had to sing it, and I just had to suffer possibly the worst fangirl attack EVER. Like I ended up on the floor. So Fuck you Ross Lynch, for saying "damn" you just had to say damn. Damn you. **

**Anyway here's chapter 6. **

Friday, January 18th, 2013 – Tour Meeting

**Austin's POV**

We walked into the small building, heading towards room 4, where the meeting was. By we, I mean Trish and I. Ally and Dez had to go to school, Trish and I got to go in later, the only reason she came, was because they told me to bring my manager, and Trish fills that role. The board room had a long oval table with lots of chairs. Ed Shear and Taylor were there. Ed's manager was on his phone while Ed and Taylor were talking, but they looked up when the door opened. Taylor smiled, "Austin, hey!" she got up to give me a hug. Ed got up, too.

"Hey Taylor," I smiled and turned over to Ed, "I'm Austin," I held my hand and he shook it.

"So I've heard," he said, his British accent was pretty strong, he smiled at me. Then the other opening acts walked in and we all stood up. Taylor went up towards the end of the table and looked at each of us.

"Hey guys," she started and began jumping up and down, "I am so excited to have you guys on tour with me!" she stopped jumping. "So this is how it's going to work. Ed and Austin, you guys perform at all the shows. Georgia Line will be the opening act until June, than Casey takes over for the rest of the tour. We have 58 shows in 45 cities, 9 stadiums, and 36 arenas. Are you guys ready for this?"

My mouth stood agape, that's a lot of shows. But it's okay, cause this was gonna be awesome! "Okay, so the order of the acts will be Georgia Line, Austin Moon, and then Ed Shear. 30 minutes," she pointed at them, "Then 50, 50" she pointed at Ed and me. We all nodded. "Alright, I think we have this covered. The tour starts March 13 and you guys begin rehearsing January 21st. Here's a schedule for each of you," she handed each of us a calendar.

I handed mine to Trish who went to hand it to Ally, but she wasn't there so she held on to it herself. I guess Taylor just now noticed Ally wasn't there because she stated "Where's Ally?"

"School, she can't come with me on tour, anyway," I said. Taylor's mouth dropped.

"What! Why?" she asked.

"School." I shrugged, "her dad doesn't want her on tour when she's in school." Taylor nodded at this.

"I see, that's too bad," she looked at me apologetically, "you better ask her out before you leave." Everyone laughed. I blushed.

"What?" I said, my voice getting really high, "I don't like Ally like that." Trish and Taylor glanced at me with raised eyebrows. "Were just friends," I insisted.

"That's not the vibe I pick up when you're together," she said. I glanced around at everyone who were all staring at me with smirks on their faces.

"So what if I like her," I muttered, inaudibly.

"What was that little dude?" Ed put his hand to his ear and leaned toward me. I glared at him.

"So what if I like her," I said, so everyone could hear me. Trish and Taylor began squealing. I just raised my eyebrows. I like Ally; honestly it felt really good getting that off my chest. I watched the girls in amusement, who were practically screaming and jumping off the walls, for a few minutes. They finally stopped and Taylor sighed while smiling at me.

"I just love, love." She said. I laughed. "Anyway, meeting's over, you guys can go now." She said. Trish and I got up and headed towards my car. When I pulled out of the lot and headed towards school. I knew Trish was going to say something.

"Oh my gosh! This is so exciting!" she said. "You like Ally?" she began jumping up and down in her seat. I sighed but then my ears perked up and I remembered what she was going to say in the practice room the other day. The _exact_ same sentence, in the _exact _same way, but she changed the end when I walked in. Was she going to say Ally liked me? No, that's crazy, Ally's made it clear that she only likes me as a friend.

I rolled my eyes. We pulled into the school parking lot and went to the office to get our passes so we could get into class. I walked into class and handed the teacher my pass, and I took my seat next to Ally.

**Ally's POV**

This morning when I got to school I went to my locker, normally Austin was waiting for me, but he wasn't, then I remembered her had his tour meeting and he would be gone until at least 3rd hour, which for both of us was U.S History. We had that and 5th hour lunch together. I felt so awkward walking to first hour without Austin; he usually walked me to class. Suddenly I bumped into a girl who had long, straight auburn hair and she was wearing a pair of denim shorts with an orangeish-red floral top. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I said, and leaned down to help her pick up the books she dropped.

"Oh gosh," she said, "no, it's fine, I should really watch where I'm going," she said. We stood up; she was a couple inches taller than me and was very skinny. I didn't recognize her.

"I'm Chelsea," she said, and held her hand out to shake mine. I accepted it and smiled.

"Ally," I said.

"I'm new here and I was trying to get to my physics class, I was looking down at my schedule, so sorry for running into you," she said.

"No," I said, "really its fine. Let me see your schedule," she held it out for me to see.

_01 – Physics, Mr. White – rm E212_

_02 – Alg II/Trig – Ms. Crouse – rm S226_

_03 – U.S History – Mr. Listel – rm N104_

_04 – Jr S/H – Mr. Lynch – rm C217 _

_ Lunch 11:30 – 12_

_05 – Spanish III – Ms. Anderson – rm N203_

_06 – English III – Ms. Jenson – rm E126_

_07 – Jr Althetic Performance Traning – rm: East Gym_** (1)**

"So, if you didn't already catch on, the E stands for East, S is for south, C is for Central, and N is for North Hallways. The number at the beginning tells you what floor of the building you're on." She nodded.

"So I see," she said, "Thank you."

"No problem, by the way, we have 3rd hour together," I said. Her face light up.

"Really? That's great, 1 familiar face." She said. I laughed.

"Yeah, my friend Austin is in that class to, so you can sit with us."

"Cool, see you then," she waved and walked off in the direction of her physics class. I walked off to mine.

The first two hours flew by and before I knew it I was sitting in my history class talking to Chelsea. "So, where's this Austin kid," she asked. I laughed.

"He had a meeting," she gave me a weird look, "but he should be here soon."

"Meeting? For what?" she asked.

"Austin Moon, he's going on tour, he had a tour meeting," her eyes widened.

"You're friends with Austin Moon?" she shrieked. "My boyfriend met him last week and told me that Austin thought he was going to flirt with this girl that was with him." The bell rang and the teacher walked in before I could respond. I turned my attention towards the teacher. About 25 minutes into class, we were all working on a worksheet in partners or groups, the door opened, and Austin walked in. I looked at Chelsea who sat with her mouth open, and glanced back over at me. Austin came over and sat down next to me.

"Page 278, Austin," Mr. Listel said. "Ally could you catch him up?" I nodded.

"Hey rockstar," I told him, "how was that meeting?" I told him. He was flipping his history book open.

"Nothing much happened, she just gave me a schedule and I start rehearsing on Monday at 5," she nodded. I was about to say something else, but the teacher cut me off.

"Austin, Ally, I would appreciate if you two would talk about history. This isn't the place to talk about Austin's career," he said.

**OKAY MAJOOOOOOOOR FILLER, I know, it really wasn't that good, but I didn't want to start the rehearsals ****_right_**** away, I needed to drag it on somehow. So I apologize for this chapter.**

**(1) I based this schedule and the school on my own school, sooooo. **


	7. Romeo and Juliet & Rehearsals

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING except the plot line.**

**Hey guys! I feel like nobody is reading this story, sooo you should review to let me know that you are alive and you quite enjoy these chapters I post. Don't be shy! Here's chapter seven. You'll enjoy this chapter:)**

Thursday, January 31, 2013 – Ally's House

**Ally's POV**

I sat at my kitchen island doing Pre-Cal homework. It's been a week and a half since Austin started his rehearsals, and I hardly ever see him anymore, only during school. He doesn't stop by Sonic Boom anymore. We text all the time though: when he's not rehearsing his set. My phone buzzed. Speaking of texting…I glanced at the message.

_From: the sexiest best friend you could possibly have. _Austin had changed it a few months ago, and I never bothered to change it.

_ "Hey Ally, Can I come over?" _I quickly typed my reply.

_"Sure, but I'm doing homework so you'll have to entertain yourself for a while." _

_ "Worth it, I miss youuuuuuuu" _I smiled at this, and maybe blushed a bit.

_"I miss you too:)." _He didn't reply so either he was driving, or just didn't reply. I went back to my homework. Around 35 minutes later, I heard a knock on my door. I put my pencil down and walked to go get it. Looking through the peephole, I saw Austin, so I unlocked the door and let him in. He immediately went in for a hug.

"Austin," I said while putting my arms around his neck and hugging him back, "we saw each other this morning,"

"I know," he said, "but we haven't had our Austin and Ally time in almost 3 weeks." I pulled away from the hug and he walked in, going to the pantry.

"Of course the pantry is your first stop," I teased him as he got a bag of Doritos** (1)**, and sat next to me at the island. He smiled at me.

"Where's your dad?"

"Some flute convention in Tampa. He's there until Sunday." I said. We sat in silence, Austin was on his phone, occasionally the crinkle of the bag was heard when he went to grab a dorito. I was on my last problem. It took about 5 minutes for me to finish it, but I finally put my pencil down. "Done." I said. Austin looked up.

"Really?" he said. I nodded and turned the chair so I was facing him. "What should we do?" he asked me.

"Movie Night?" I suggested. He nodded and quickly got up.

"Race you," he shouted and was out the door before I could even comprehend what he said. I just rolled my eyes, instead of going to the living room, I settled for making us popcorn. "Als?" I heard him shout from the living room.

"I'm making popcorn." I shouted back. After it finished, I put it in a bowl and went to the living room where Austin was sitting on the couch. "What movie did you pick?" I asked as I plopped down next to him, cris-crossing my legs, and setting the bowl in my lap.

"Romeo and Juliet**(2)**," he said.

"Ooo, who knew Austin like romance movies," he just laughed.

"Romeo and Juliet is a classic," he shrugged. About 30 minutes into the movie, we were about halfway through the popcorn and we both reached for a handful at the same time. Our hands touched and I turned to look at him, but he was already staring at me.

**Austin POV**

I was already staring at her when she turned her head. My eyes kept flickering to her lips. She looked perfect right now. Her hair in a messy bun, gray sweats, a purple tank top, no make-up. We just stared at each other.

"Austin I-" she started, but I wasn't listening, because my body took over. I move the popcorn bowl from her lap and set it on the coffee table, but I didn't break eye contact with her. Then I grabbed her face and crashed my lips to hers. She didn't respond for a second, but slowly began to melt into the kiss. She moved so I was on top of her and tangled her hands in my hair. I moved my hands to the sides of her head, so I was lying in a pushup position. The movie was forgotten, and all of her attention was focused on each other. Eventually, oxygen became necessary, even though were both singers we pulled away breathless.

"I've wanted to do that for a while," I admitted. She just smiled.

"Really? You should've," she said. I laughed at her before getting off of her and sitting up. She muted the movie and turned the lights on, before sitting back down. I pulled on her waist and dragged her on my lap and rested my legs on the coffee table in front of us. I was facing forward, and she was facing sideways. She wrapped an arm around my neck the other resting in her lap, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I rested our foreheads together, _it was now or never_, I said to myself.

"Look Ally, I really like you. More than a friend should." She smiled at this.

"I like you, too," she said, but then her face fell. I looked at her confused. "But what if it doesn't work out? Our friendship could be ruined."

"Ally, we're a perfect match, I've said so a million times." She sighed.

"But-" I cut her off.

"Well be fine." I smiled at her. I leaned in and kissed her again. This one was slower, and not so rough. I pulled away, "Did you feel that?" I asked.

"The fireworks that erupt practically every time we touch?" I grinned. She feels them, too. I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Like a puzzle piece," we whispered at the same time. I looked at her.

"Ally, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, while more whispered. It was dead silent in the house while I was waiting for her answer. We looked at each other for a second before…

"Yes," she whispered.

***Line Break* **

**Friday, February 1****st****, 2013 – American Airlines Arena (3)**

**Ally's POV **

Austin and I were on our way to his rehearsal, he had invited me to go, since it was his last one until the week of tour, when they did the dress rehearsal. The dress rehearsal is basically where they put the whole thing together, with everyone, including outfits, speeches, dancers, _everything_. Austin was driving with one hand, and had his other hand intertwined with mine.

"How do you think Taylor's gonna react about this?" he asked, breaking me from my thoughts, and raising our hands slightly.

"Probably the same way Trish did." He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, probably."

**_*flashback to: that morning*_**

_ I was having a conversation with Trish about how McDonalds _**(4)**_ was possibly the most disgusting thing in the world._

_ "Seriously," I said, "they have like 700 calories in one burger. It's gross." She had just gotten a job there; I was giving her a list of reasons why she shouldn't be there. "It's so unsanitary and—AHH!" I let out a mini shriek when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind and picked me up for a second. I turned around the second I was set down and hit him in the arm. _

_ "Austin," I said, "you know I hate getting scared." I hit him again, Dez walked up behind Austin. _

_ "Sorry babe, I just couldn't resist." I blushed when he called me 'babe.' That's when I remember Trish and Dez were there. I looked at them and gave them a guilty look._

_ "Babe?" I heard Trish ask, "Are you two-?" she finished her sentence by just pointing back and forth at us. We just smiled at her. Austin grabbed my hand._

_ "Yeah," he said. Trish began jumping up and down, "We're dating." That's when she shrieked. We looked at her, then at each other. We slowly inched our way backwards and quickly turned around. Our hands we're still intertwined and we could hear her fangirling down the hallway._

**_*end of flashback* _**

We pulled into the parking lot and walked into the arena. I saw Taylor at the sound booth, and a few dancers on the stage stretching. Austin and I walked over to Taylor.

"Hey Taylor," Austin said. "Look who I have with me." She looked up and saw me. I smiled and waved.

"Ally!" she shrieked and came down to give me a hug. She had to lean down cause I was so short and she was so tall. I laughed.

"Austin, you're going to decide your final set list today, k?" she said, he nodded.

"I've just been rehearsing random songs, but nothing's been finalized yet," he told me, "and now since you're here, you can help me." While he talked he wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned down to give me a peck.

"I TOLD YOU!" we heard a voice shout from the stage. We looked over to see Taylor jumping up and down. I just laughed at her. She's 23 and she still acts like a child. This tour will be perfect for Austin.

"Anyways," I told him, "show me whatcha got so far," and gestured towards the stage. He gave me another kiss before running onstage. I followed him. "Have you done Illusion?" I asked him. I was leaning on the stage now and he had a microphone in hand. He nodded. "I think that would be good to open with."

2 hours later, Austin was finally done, and we had his set completed. He would open with _Illusion_, then he would introduce himself. After that he would sing _Heard it on the radio_ and _Heartbeat_. After that, he would get a guitar brought out to him and perform _Not a Love Song _and _No Ordinary Day _acoustically. _I got that rock 'n roll_, and then he would have a dance off with one of his dancers. After that he would finish off with _Can you feel it?_ **(5)**

"So," Taylor began, "I'll see you guys March 10th and 11th for dress rehearsal here. 8 am sharp." We nodded and left the arena. As soon as we exited the building Austin picked me up by the waist and began spinning me around. We were laughing, Austin finally set me down.

"I'm really going on tour." I grinned at him.

"Yup," I said, "all your dreams are coming true." He smiled and gave me a kiss.

"AWWWWWWWWWW!" We pulled apart to see Taylor and her band watching us. Of course.

**Sooooooo? Tell me your thoughts! I really would like to read them. **

**(1) Doritos – Do not own this delicious chip.**

**(2) Romeo and Juliet – I do not own Ross's favorite movie.**

**(3) American Airlines Arena – don't own this building**

**(4) I do not own McDonalds.**

**(5) I do not own ANY of the italicized songs in this paragraph. **


	8. Valentine's Day & Dates

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING except the plot line. **

**So I'm like REALLY proud of this chapter, because it's definitely the longest, and I just think it's definitely, like, the cutest thing I've ever written. So I'm really proud of it. Here's chapter 8!**

Thursday, February 14, 2013 – Ally's Locker

**Ally's POV**

When I woke up this morning, I realized it was Valentine's Day. And when I walked into school, I noticed all of these guys giving their girlfriends flowers or balloons, and part of me wanted Austin to do something like that, but part of me thought it was to cliché. I personally never really liked Valentine's Day, but granted I've never had a boyfriend on it, until now.

I walked up to my locker and put my combination in. I opened my locker and got my first and second hour books out. Austin and I usually walk to third hour together, and we meet at my locker before, so I usually switch books then. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist as I was getting my pre-cal binder, I turned to see Austin. "Hey," I said.

"Hey, beautiful," he responded, and leaned down to kiss my cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day," he smiled, because he knew I could hear the humor in his voice. He's told me multiple times how cheesy Valentine's Day is, so I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I said back.

"So, I was thinking we should go out tonight."

"Where?"

"Just dinner and a movie, something simple." I nodded.

"Sure," the 6 minute bell rang. I put the rest of my stuff in my book bag and zipped it up. Putting it on over my shoulder, Austin grabbed my hand and we began to walk to class. Once we got to my room, we stood outside the door.

"How does Kick-Ass 2**(1)** sound?" Austin asked.

"Sure, how about instead of dinner, we can just get ice cream afterwards." His face lit up. I smiled, and then the 2 minute bell rang. "You should probably get to class," Austin sighed dramatically. But he smiled and gave me a peck, and then walked to his class. I walked in my classroom and sat down my seat. Suddenly, Emily, who was a senior, I was a junior in pre-cal, which is a senior class. So it makes sense that there are seniors in it. Anyway, Emily was a good friend of mine and I talked to her often in this class.

"I still can't believe it took his this long to finally get the balls to ask you out," she said. I laughed at this.

"Hey, at least he did it." I countered. The final bell rang and my first hour teacher Mrs. Smith walked in.

***LINE BREAK* Still Ally's POV**

Before I knew it, the school day had flown by. Now I was sitting in Austin's car as he was driving me back to my house. When he pulled into my driveway, I got out of the car. "Excuse me," Austin said, the door was still open when I leaned back into the car, "forgetting something?" he smirked. I laughed, but leaned over the seat to give him a passionate kiss. When we pulled apart, we looked into each other's eyes, "I'll pick you up at 6." He whispered, before leaning back in.

"K," I smiled and met him halfway. I closed the door and went up to my porch as he was backing out of my driveway. I walked into my house and walked into the kitchen and set my bag down on a chair. I saw my dad talking on the phone.

"…I guess that's okay," he sighed and turned to me, "Sounds good, I got to go now, Ally just walked in…Thanks…Bye." He hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked, as I pulled out my History book, yeah I'm doing my homework now, it's still a school night, and I want to get it done before Austin and mine's date. What?

"Nobody," he said. I raised my eyebrows, the call sounded pretty important and then hung up as soon as he noticed me. That was a first, but I shrugged it off and drowned myself in The Revolutionary War.

"I'm going out with Austin tonight." I told him, while I was answering the questions in my workbook.

"Okay, for Valentine's Day?" My dad knew we were dating, and he was actually ecstatic about it. Man, I guess _everyone_, except for that 7% in Cheetah Beat**(2)**, wanted us to date.

"Yup," I said. After I finished my homework I went upstairs to my bedroom and put my phone on its charger. I got a pair of gray shorts and a t-shirt, it wasn't Austin's Jackson Lowe tour t-shirt that's for sure, ha…it's not like when we got into a paint fight last summer he let me borrow it with a threat that I better give it back and I just so happened to '_forget_'. 'Cause I didn't forget, ha…. Anyway, I looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost 4:30. Walking into my bathroom, I put my IPod on the IPod dock and blasted Maroon 5 **(3). **I took a 15 minute shower, singing along at the top of my lungs while shampooing my hair with my favorite grapefruit shampoo and volumizing conditioner. I got out and wrapped myself in the white towel on the rack and walked back into my room. I put on the shorts and t-shirt and wrapped my hair in a towel.

I walked over to my desk, where my macbook pro sat. Logging in I went to the Skype browser** (4) **and called Trish. She answered it…

"Hey," she said, "What's up?"

"I'm going out with Austin later and I need help with my outfit."

"Okay, where's he taking you? Fancy? 'Cause it is Valen-"

"We're just going to a movie and then to get ice cream." I cut her off. She nodded.

"Okay, show me what you had in mind." I turned my laptop so it was facing my closet and walked over to it. I held up my first option, which was a knit gray top with a pair of denim shorts.

"I was thinking this with a yellow cami underneath and my gray Keds** (5)**."Trish looked at it before shaking her head.

"That would be cute for school tomorrow, though" she said. I nodded my head. _Well, one step for tomorrow morning is out of the way,_ I thought to myself. I put the outfit on the beanbag chair in the corner near my bed, which is to the right of my closet. I have a pretty small room, since I have a queen sized bed taking up most of the space. But hey, I have a built in bathroom, _and_ I got to decorate, with _no objections_ from my dad.

I turned and began rummaging through my closet again, this time pulling out a red strapless dress that had a brown, leather, braided belt at the midsection.

"How about this…with my brown leather ankle boots and a tan cardigan?" She shook her head again.

"I think that's a tad too fancy." I sighed and put it back in my closet.

4 rejected outfits later I was about to snap, but then one of my shirts in the back of my closet caught my eye.

"Hey, what about this one?" I asked, holding up my long sleeved, floral sweater that had the word _love_ on it.

"Cute," she said, holding the long 'u' for an extra second. "With those denim shorts you showed me from that plaid shirt outfit you had." I nodded and dug the shorts out. I turned around and noticed the black beanie I had on the coat rack over in the corner, I walked over to get it before showing it to Trish.

"I can wear my nude heels and this, too." I smiled, gesturing to the beanie, and set the outfit on the bed. **(6)**

"Okay, you're all set," she said, "Have fun on your date," she teased. I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Bye, Trish," I said.

"Bye," she ended the call and I took my hair out of the towel.

I walked into the bathroom and plugged my curling iron in. I grabbed my wide-tooth comb and began detangling my hair. About 5 minutes later, I was done combing my hair and I plugged my hair dryer in the other outlet, the one the curling iron wasn't plugged into, and grabbed my paddle brush. I blow-dried my hair and then did my make-up. Since I wasn't too big into it, and I honestly didn't need it, because I was blessed with a good complexion, I settled for a light eyeliner and a bit of mascara, just to lengthen my insanely sort eyelashes. I brushed my teeth, what? I don't want nasty breath when Austin and I— never mind.

I put on some lip gloss and then began to curl my hair. After I finished, I looked over at my clock, 5:45 flashed across the digital screen. Austin would be here soon. As I was putting my outfit on, I heard the door bell ring. He was _early_? He's never early. Wow.

"Ally!" I heard my dad shout. "Austin's here!"

"I'll be down in a minute." I looked in the mirror before grabbing a pair of peach flower earrings and putting them in. I grabbed my phone and a small knit purse with my wallet and phone and other necessities. As I was walking out of my room, I put on a silver dove necklace. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, Austin's back was turned to me. I crept up behind him, but it's kind of hard to do that in heels, with the first click on the wood floor, after coming from carpeted stairs, he turned around.

"Hey Als," I frowned. His face turned worried, "everything okay?" he asked.

"I was trying to scare you," he visibly relaxed and began to laugh, "but that's kind of hard to do in heels." I crossed my arms. He walked over and wrapped his around me.

"Als," he said, "even when you're not it heels you're not sneaky," he teased. My mouth dropped.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, and grabbed his hand, "Bye dad!" I called out.

"Bye, be back by 10!"

"K!" We walked out to his car and got in and drove to the movie theater. When we got there we parked and began to walk up to the doors. As we were walking Austin grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"You look beautiful," he said. I smiled.

"Awe, thanks." I said. We got our tickets, movie snacks and such and walked into the screening room. We sat down; there were about 10 other groups there. Nobody was paying attention to the previews.

Austin began to play with my fingertips, before leaning down to whisper in my ear, "You hear the fans a few rows behind us too right?" he asked. I looked up at him, and nodded, the girls weren't being very subtle. Vigorously whispering to each other…

_"Is that Austin Moon?"_

_ "That's gotta be him! Is he on a date?" _

_ "Should we ask for a picture?"_

_ "No, what if he is on a date?"_

_ "Guys, shut up, just ask after the movies over."_

_ "We're not even sure if it's him." _

Austin silently laughed in my ear. "I'm so tempted to turn around," he whispered. I laughed.

"You should go take a picture with them."

"I will," he said, "_after _the movie."

***LINE BREAK* Still Ally's POV**

Two hours later, Austin and I walked out of the room, hands intertwined, with an empty bucket of popcorn, and an empty drink. We were laughing about the movie, because it was so funny.

"We should wait for those girls," I said. He sighed.

"But I want to spend time with you," he leaned his forehead against mine, I gave him a look. "Although, I do love my fans," he said and leaned down to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss but quickly pulled away when I heard a group of girls talking as they we're walking out of the theater. One of them, a tall blonde made eye-contact with me, her mouth dropped, she quickly gestured over to her three friends. A short brunette, and two identical red heads. Austin walked over to them, and they met him halfway. I followed behind.

"Hey guys," he said, I could tell they were trying so hard not to shriek.

"Oh gosh, Hi," the taller of the red-heads said, she seemed the calmest. The brunette spoke next.

"Hi, I'm Jessica."

"Madelyn," the taller red-head said, "this is Sarah," she gestured to the other red-head.

"I'm Raleigh." The blonde said.

"Like the city?" Austin said.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Sweet." He said. This is usually the part where I come in.

"Do you guys want me to take a picture of you guys?" I offered, which I really didn't mind, it's not that difficult to press a button. The girls turned and acknowledged my presence with shrieks.

"Oh my gosh, you're Austin's songwriter!" Sarah said. I smiled and nodded.

"..and girlfriend." Austin added in. I looked over at him and rolled my eyes. The girls weren't shocked. But Raleigh spoke up…

"You guys are dating!?" she asked, we nodded. "Awwe," she added. I laughed.

"So, do you guys have a camera or a phone or something?" I asked. Raleigh handed her Iphone over. I noticed Austin was her lock screen. "Cute background," I commented, with a smile. She blushed. I took a couple pictures of them as a group, and solo pictures. When I handed Raleigh back her phone, she did something that surprised me. She gave me a hug, Of course I hugged back.

"Thank you so much," she said, with a big smile on her face. I smiled. They each gave Austin another hug, and as they were walking away they were looking at the pictures I took, shrieking and giggling.

"They were _so _cute." I said, as we were walking out into the parking lot.

"Yeah, but not as cute as you," he said. I laughed.

"-and cue cliché comment." We both laughed at the statement and we drove over to Dairy Queen**(7). **

We ordered our ice cream, got it and sat down at a booth in the back. The place was actually pretty crowded, since there was little league team there. We enjoyed our ice cream, when I thought of something.

"You know," I paused to take a bite of my cookie dough blizzard, "you still haven't told your fans you're going on tour."

"Oh yeah, I really should tell them."

"How about a live stream, on Saturday? We can do it in the practice room." He nodded.

"Sounds good."

After we finished our ice cream, Austin drove me home. We had a cheesy kiss goodnight on my front porch. He leaned down to give me a tight hug, and I leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Isn't this way better than some fancy restaurant for a Valentine's Day date?"

"Oh yeah," he responded. He gave me another kiss and I walked into my foyer.

"Ally?" I heard my dad shout from upstairs. While I was making me way upstairs I shouted back…

"Yeah! It's me." I passed my dad's room, where he was laying in his bed, reading a book.

"How was your date?" I sighed in the most love struck way possible.

"Perfect."

That night, when I was getting ready for bed, my phone buzzed. I saw that Austin had texted me.

'_Night beautiful, see you tomorrow.'_ I smiled like a little girl and responded.

_'Night rock star, don't let those pillow monsters get your face. I tend to enjoy it.' _

_ 'Kinky Ally? I like it;) Don't worry, they won't!'_ I laughed at this.

_'Only 'cause you have your nightlight to protect you. haha just kidding!'_

_ 'uh huh, sure 'just kidding' right. Oh welllll, I still like you;)'_

_ 'good, cause I like you too, see you tomorrow.'_

_ 'bye!"_ His last text had a heart with it. I fell back into my bed, and fell asleep; of course, I didn't have any dreams, because my dreams had become reality.

**So, the reason the entire chapter was in Ally's POV is because I thought it was easier to write a date from a girls perception. So if you want I can do a short chapter of Austin's POV of the date, or not. I'm letting you guys decide that. If I get 5 yes', from ****_different_**** people then I'll do that chapter, but if I don't, then I won't. hehe, that rhymed.**

**(1) Kick-Ass 2- don't own this movie, I just thought it would be the kind of movie Austin and Ally would go see. I haven't seen it, but it looks funny.**

**(2) Cheetah Beat – don't own it. Used in Magazines & Made-up stuff.**

**(3) Maroon 5 – I do not own this insanely talented band.**

**(4) I do not own Skype, in fact, I don't even have one.**

**(5) I do not own the company Keds! But I do have a pair of them :)**

**(6) Here's the link to Ally's outfit if you want a visual – **

cgi/set?id=94275884

**(7) I do not own Dairy Queen. **


	9. Livestreams & Laughs

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING except the plot line. **

**I'm so sad because R5 is in my state right now, literally like 2 hours from me, but I can't go. So I've been sulking and listening to them on repeat. Anyway, jokes on them, cause I get more time to write! Ha! Here's chapter 9!**

Saturday, February 16, 2013 – Practice Room

**Austin's POV**

I heard the bell of the door to Sonic Boom ring, and saw Ally standing behind the counter, writing in her book; she lifted her head when she heard the bell. "Hey, Ally," I said and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hey, are you ready for the live stream?"

"Yup, I tweeted the link last night. Did you know I've gained like 10,000 followers?"

"Oh yeah, I read how you jumped from like 16th, to 6th most followed internet stars," She said. I jumped that much, that when I heard her say I _literally _jumped up and down.

"Seriously?" she watched me in amusement, and Dez walked in and joined me.

"What are we jumping about?" he asked. I stopped.

"I'm the 6th most followed internet star on Tweeter!** (1)**" I said.

"Guess who got a job at Trains for Choo! **(2)**" We all turned out heads towards the entrance, and saw none other than Trish, standing at the door in a conductors outfit. "Is Austin ready for the live stream? Because it's 2:45 and Austin promised it would start at 3."

"Are you going to sing a song?" Ally asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I was thinking about covering one of Taylor's songs, you know, cause I'm opening her tour." She nodded, and we quickly went up to the practice room to run a practice for her song You Belong with Me **(3)**.

I grabbed my guitar and began strumming the chords I had come to memorize, "_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset…" _

Before I knew it, I was being ushered on the couch, and Ally was messing with my hair, attempting to make it look messy, but clean. I grabbed her hands, like I did when she tried to fix my hair when I had a crush on Cassidy, and said, "Ally, Ally, its fine." She rolled her eyes.

"I know, sorry." I smiled and leaned up to give her a kiss.

"As cute as this is," I heard Dez say, "Ally better get out of the way, cause your on in… 3…" Ally ran out of the laptops view and stood next to Trish and Dez, "2…1…go!"

"Hey guys!" I said, "Can you hear me?" I looked over at the TV behind the laptop that was synced with it, so I could read the comments that were popping up from the viewers. "I'm getting a lot of yes' so I'm assuming you can. Okay. I told you guys that I had a very special announcement, but I'm going to tease you, and not tell you until the very end."

Suddenly a lot of comments came pouring in with things like…

_'Seriously?'_

_'Aw man!' _

_'CAN I PLEASE GET A SHOUT OUT?' _

They all came in so fast I couldn't read them. "Woah guys, slow down. I can't read that fast," I said and laughed. "Why don't we answer some questions?" Trish wrote some down in a notebook yesterday, so she handed it to me. Looking through I read, laughed at a couple, before seeing one, "What's your favorite pick-up line? Oh yeah," I laughed "Ally," I got up and pulled her over to the couch, of course she scrambled to get out of the camera view. So I grabbed her by the waist to stop her.

"No, come on, I need someone to use my amazing pick up line on." The comments were coming in like a wildfire, they were all freaking out at our affection.

"Use your fans!" she laughed.

"I'd rather used my girlfriend." I knew the fans were freaking out, so I looked at the camera, while still dealing with a struggling Ally. "She knows what pick up line I'm gonna use on her," I turned Ally around, she finally gave in, just refused to look at the camera, so I made her look into my eyes. I turned serious, but Ally was trying so hard not to laugh. "Did you just fart? Because you blew me away,**(4)**" we all cracked and I went back the couch, and looked back at laptop. "That's my favorite pick up line." I said, I was still laughing when I picked up the notebook, occasionally glancing to the TV to see if there was a question to answer.

"Themoonisoutofthisworld: Yes, Ally and I are dating." I looked over to her and smiled, but then I noticed Dez in staring at the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just eating this cantaloupe," true to his word, he lifted a bowl of cut up cantaloupe. I tilted my head to the side.

"…and that's Dez." I told my fans. "What's my favorite song to perform? I really like Can you feel it, because it's such a high energy song and it's really fun when my dancer's and I get new choreography for it. Speaking of dancing…pancakes4me - I love your username – uh, yeah, pancakes4me asked if I could dance for you guys." I got up, and Dez adjusted the laptop so I was still in view when I went off to the side, where I had more room. I performed a couple moves and sat down again.

"Next one, tell us a joke! Ooh Ally loves my jokes," I look over to her and she's trying so hard to glare at me, but she's failing miserably. "I just saw one the other day, "

"Wait do I know it?" Ally asked. I shook my head.

"No, I haven't told it to you yet. Okay, how do you organize a space party?" I paused for dramatic effect. "You _planet_.**(5)**" Ally began laughing, way harder than she should have, which made me laugh. She began to use Trish for balance, because she couldn't stand. "Oh god, Ally's laughing so hard," I told the viewers I got up to turn the laptop so they could see her. "Als, it's not that funny," but I was laughing because she was laughing so hard.

It took a couple minutes, but we finally calmed down, "Okay, I think I've kept you guys waiting long enough," I grabbed my guitar and sat down. "Do you guys mind if I sing something real quick?" I got loads of yes' so I began to strum Taylor's song "_if you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along, so why can't you see, you belong with me, you belong with me."_ I laughed at the comments that were saying things like…

'_why are you singing Taylor Smith?'_

_'I LOVE THIS SONG'_

_'are you singing to Ally? ;)"_

"So I have a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why I was singing Taylor Smith that reason is…I was offered to go on tour with her! I'll be joining her Red tour as one of the opening acts, it starts March 13th! I can't wait to finally be able to go out and meet all of you! You've been so amazing! I'll see you guys there! Bye!" We ended the live stream there.

"Alright, so your fans know now, and they're probably going to buy tickets now, which reminds me, how much is Taylor paying you?" Trish said. "You know what, never mind, I'll just go take it up with her manager." She walked out of the room while dialing a number.

"I'm gonna go too," Dez said, "mama's making chicken pot pie." He ran out of the room, it sounded like he probably ran into Trish.

"DEZ, YOU TWIT" I laughed and turned to Ally.

"So we're alone…" I said to her, and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Yup…" I leaned down to kiss her, but my mouth hit something else. Her hand. "Not so fast, I have to get back to work; my 30 minute break is up." I sighed.

"Ughhhh," but she grabbed my hand and led me downstairs. We walked behind the counter, and I sat on it, like I normally do. I stayed with her throughout her shift, accidently, on-purpose distracting her with kisses. Before I knew it, we were sitting in her living room together, laying down on the couch, with a blanket over our intertwined legs, the TV on, but neither of us were watching it. "Austin," she said, pulling away from the kiss.

"Yeah," she was silent for a minute, looking down, but then looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I immediately looked at her with concern, and a bit of fear, "Hey," I said gently, "What's wrong?"

"What if- What if things change when you go on tour?"

"Nothing's going to change between us, Ally."

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise. We're…We're timeless."

**That last line is impooooorrrtaaaannnnnt. :) I decided NOT do Austin's POV because it didn't really seem like you guys wanted it, so I just moved on.**

**(1) Tweeter – don't own the parody of twitter used in Soups & Stars**

**(2) Trains for Choo – get it? Cause Choo rhymes with you, and Choo is the sound trains make? Hahha I made that up, soo it does belong to me:) Unless theres awkwardly enough a store called Trains for Choo**

**(3) You Belong with Me- A song that belongs to the magnificent Taylor Swift, I do not own it!**

**(4) Ross' favorite pick-up line:) bahahahaha**

**(5) I saw this joke on tumblr like 6 months ago. It's my favorite cheesy joke, I did not make it up though!**


	10. Cuteness & Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING except the plot line. **

**Oh gosh, I'm SO sorry I didn't update these past few days! I started school on Tuesday, and of course, me having to take all honors, already got homework, so my updates might be less frequent, but I'm going to try to update at least twice during the weekdays and then on weekends. Once again, SO sorry! Here's chapter 10! It's kinda short, but I have a BIG chapter planned, and already written, that's like 3 or 4 chapters away. I'm really excited. What's funny is that I'm still writing the chapters for in between, yet I have that one done.**

Tuesday, March 12, 2013 – Ally's bedroom

**Ally's POV**

Today was the day. Austin was leaving for Omaha, Nebraska tonight and the first show was tomorrow. Team Austin and I were skipping school today to see him off.

I woke up, immediately remembering the bittersweet day I had marked on my calendar for the past 2 months. I got out of bed, and took a quick shower. Austin was coming over soon, since he had promised me we would spend the whole day together before he had to leave tonight. Padding over to my closet, I pulled out a blue floral dress and a coral jacket to go over it **(1)**. After getting dressed I decided to let my hair dry naturally and let it go into its natural waves. I walked over to my phone to text Austin, but before I could even reach my phone, I heard my dad shout my name.

"Coming!" I said, when I got to the kitchen, I saw a breakfast plate at my seat with all my favorite breakfast foods. I looked up and saw Austin dressed in his day clothes, "Did you do this?" I asked him. He nodded, and I went to give him a hug. "You're the best, but you really didn't have to."

"Yes I did, for one it's a thank you. I wouldn't even be going on tour if it wasn't for you, plus, I just wanted to do something special for my beautiful girlfriend," he said, and he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me back.

"I'm going to go open up shop, Ally, you don't have to come in today," I heard my dad say.

"Kay," I said, but it was muffled because my head was in Austin's chest. I heard the front door slam shut, signaling that he was gone.

"Here," Austin said, pulling the chair out for me, "Eat, today is all about me and you."

"What about Trish and Dez?" I asked.

"They came to my dress rehearsal, yesterday, remember? But we can invite them over." I nodded, and watched him as he sent a quick text to them.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked after I finished my breakfast, Austin was actually a pretty good cook, and rinsed off my plate. I turned and sat on the island. Austin came and stood in front of me, putting his arms on either side, trapping me.

"Honestly, I was just planning on cuddling with you all day, and then ordering pizza," he said, and nuzzled his head in my neck, moving his arms to my waist. Mine went up to his neck and tangled in his hair, I was actually almost his height at this level.

"Sounds perfect," I said. We stayed in that position for a few minutes, until Austin pulled away. I frowned, until I noticed he was just going to the radio, when he turned it on, _Made in the USA _by Demi Lovato was playing. Austin picked me up off the counter, and I wrapped my legs around his waist so I didn't fall when he began spinning me around. I laughed as he was singing along, really loud and off key. He put me down, but grabbed one of my hands and put the other around my waist and began dragging us around the kitchen

"OUR LOVE WAS MADE IN THE USA!**(2)**" he screeched.

"Austin!" I said, when he lifted me up again and carried me to the couch, we fell on it. My feet were in his lap and I leaned up so I could kiss him. He was sitting with one hand on top of my legs, the other around my neck, pulling me closer. I eventually shifted so I was sitting in his lap, with one of my arms around his neck the other was resting on his chest. This went on for a few minutes until….

"AHHHHHHH! MY EYESSSS!"

We heard a screech from the living room doorway, and quickly pulled away to see Dez covering his eyes. Oh yeah, we had invited them over.

"Oh, hey guys!" Austin said. I had hid my face in his chest, blushing crazy.

"Hey!" Trish said, she walked over to the recliner and propped her feet up.

Lifting my head from Austin's chest fully, I turned to see Dez in the doorway, he pulled one of his fingers open, exposing his eye, "Is it clear?" he asked.

"Yes," Austin said, with a laugh. Dez removed his hand and walked over to the other side of the couch, as I was still on Austin's lap. I moved to get out of it, but he just tightened his arms around my waist.

"Austin," I said, struggling to get out of his grip.

"Noooo, don't leave me," he whined. I rolled my eyes, but stayed put.

"You guys are so adorable," I heard Trish say. When I turned towards her I saw she had her phone up, taking a picture.

"Trish!" I said.

"What, it's so cute!" She got up to show me the picture. When I saw it, I immediately gushed. It was a _really _good picture. Austin was giving me this love struck puppy look, I didn't even realize it because I was turned towards Trish, giving her a humorous look since I was surprised she was taking a picture. My arm was up in 'stop' kinda way; all in all, it looked really cute.

I turned to Austin, only to see he was still giving me that same look he was in the picture. I smiled at him. Putting one arm around his neck, the other resting on his chest, I turned to Trish, she was typing away on her phone.

"I just posted that picture, your fans are going to die."

"WHAT? If they die, then who will come see Austin perform?" Dez shouted. "We should call 911! They'll know what to do!" he reached for his phone, "Wait, what's the number again?" he said. We all rolled our eyes at his silliness.

"So, do you guys want to watch a movie?" I suggested. Trish's nosed scrunched at the suggestion.

"No, I mean you guys are cute and all, but I don't want to see you guys making out for 2 hours." My mouth dropped open. Austin just laughed, so I hit his chest.

"Trish!"

"Ally, relax! I mean, she's right, when's the last time we stayed through a movie without making out?" I began to blush, so I hit him again.

"Austin!"

"What?" he screeched, he had a smiled on his face, while he put his arms up in defense.

***LINE BREAK* **

**Austin's POV - in front of his tour bus**

The rest of the day had flown by, and before I knew it, I was standing in front of my bus, in front of a storage building, where Taylor's stage was built. We we're departing from here to go to Omaha for the first show.

"Austin," Ally said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I turned to her, only to see her with tears in her eyes. I quickly pulled her into a hug, and she began to cry a little harder, she wasn't full out sobbing, but she had more than one tear. I just rubbed her back, pulling her closer. I gave the top of her head a quick kiss and rested my chin on it.

"Shh, its okay, it's okay," I said. After a couple minutes, she pulled away. I wiped a stray tear and reached down to intertwine both of our hands. "We get to see each other in one month," I said.

"April 10th," she said, "is the Miami show, right?" I nodded. She smiled. "I'm gonna be there, promise."

"I know you will," I said, leaning down to kiss her.

"Awwwe, as much as I HATE interrupting you two, we get on the rode in 5 minutes, Austin." We pulled apart to locate the voice, only to see Taylor.

"K," I said, and turned back to Ally.

"You go on tour, and you're going to have the time of your life, okay? I don't want you to dread me not being there."

"It won't be the same without you," I said, taking a step closer to her.

"It'll fly by, Austin," she said. I leaned down to give her one last kiss, and picked up my guitar, and walked to the loading zone, where the crew was, and in five minutes I was on a bus that I would be sharing with Ed Shear for the next seven months, heading out to live my dream. Of course, it wouldn't be possible without Ally, so I sent her a quick text.

_There's no way I could make it without you. I'll miss you, and I'm already counting down 'til I come back to Miami. _

Of course, after Miami, I would have to wait until September to see her again. Picking up a pencil, I began to write down some lyrics that described me and Ally's relationship.

_This love, is never gonna fade, we are timeless, we are timeless._**(3)**

"What are you doing?" I turned to see the only other person on this bus, Ed.

"Writing," I said. "Nothing really final, just some ideas for Ally." I sulked at the mention of her name. Suddenly a thought came to my head, I perked up before saying, "Can you help me write this song?" Ed just smiled.

"Course, you wanna write something for your bird?"

"Bird? No, I wanna write a song to sing to Ally at the Miami show." Ed just laughed.

"Bird is british 'slang' for gi-," he cut himself off when he saw my confused face "- let's just write the song." I smiled and grabbed my guitar.

"I was thinking the chorus could go like this…"

**That was chapter 10! I making it a goal to write chapter 11 by Friday, and then post it Saturday morning, or even late Friday night, be expecting a chapter around that time. Review!? Please?**

**(1) Here's a visual of Ally's outfit - ** casual/set?id=94647232

**(2) I don't own Made in the USA, Demi Lovato does.**

**(3) I don't own Timeless- as used in Future Sounds & Festival Songs**


	11. Phone Calls & Fans

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING except the plot line. **

**YAYYY:) CHAPTER 11 is up early! Which means I should have time to upload 12 AND 13 tomorrow! YAYYYYY:) **

Wednesday March 13th, 2013- Marino High School

**Ally's POV**

I woke up, feeling exhausted. Austin and I had talked on the phone for almost 2 hours last night, we would've talked longer, but Ed yelled at Austin, telling him to 'end the call and go to sleep, because he was tired.' I got up and walked into my bathroom, taking a quick shower. When I got out I began looking through my clothes.

"I'm just not even going to try." I said to myself, and picked out a pair of black sweatpants and a mint green long sleeve shirt. I put on tennis shoes, and pulled my hair in a bun, braided up the back**(1)**. I grabbed my book bag and walked downstairs, seeing my dad drinking coffee, on his laptop. "Hey, daddy!" I said, grabbing an apple, and a water bottle, to keep in my book bag.

"Hey, sweetheart, you driving yourself today?" he asked. Normally Austin picked me up, but clearly he's not here right now. I nodded, taking a bite into my apple. Walking over to the bowl where we keep out keys, I walked outside to my car.

"BYE, DAD!" I shouted, closing the door behind me.

"BYE," he shouted.

I got in my car, and turned the radio on, _I don't know about you, but I'm feelin 22, everything will be alright—_

"-_if you keep me next to you..."_ I sang along to the song on the radio, that belong to Austin's tour mate **(2).**

"And that was 22, by Taylor Smith! She starts her tour today, so make sure you look for when she's coming to your city! She has great people with her! In fact, this next song is by one of her opening acts. Here's _Lego House_, by Ed Shear**(3)**." The tune flowed through the speakers, but by the time he got to the chorus, I had already pulled into the school parking lot. I parked and walked over to my locker.

"Hey, Ally!" I turned to hear a voice calling me. I turned to see Chelsea, holding hands with a boy who looked oddly familiar.

"Oh, hey Chelsea, and…?" I turned to the boy.

"Drew. I rung you guys up at Hollister**(4) **a couple months, ago. I didn't think you'd remember me," he said with a smile. He held his hand out for me to shake it.

"OH YEAH!" I exclaimed. "I knew you looked familiar!"

"Drew just transferred here yesterday, I was going to introduce him, but you weren't here. Where were you?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh," I said, "Austin left yesterday, so him and I spent the day together."

"Oh," she said.

"It's cool! He's living a dream, and he'll be back next month for the Miami show."

"That's good!" The bell rang, signaling we had 6 minutes to get to our next class. "I gotta get to class, but I'll see you in 3rd hour?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

***LINE BREAK* Still Ally's POV- Ally's Bedroom**

The school day had flown by and now I was sitting in my room, doing my homework, when my phone rang. Austin's voice came through the speaker.

"Hey, Ally," he said. I put my pencil down, and leaned back on my pillow, cuddling a different one.

"Hey," I said, "How's it going so far?"

"Great, I'm actually in my dressing room right now, were about to start the meet and greet." I looked over at my clock _6:58_, I said. He was in Nebraska, which was two hours behind, so it was almost 5 there. That must be the meet and greet time.

"Cool, are you nervous?" I teased.

"Nah, I'm so excited!" I laughed. He's probably jumping up and down right now.

"_Austin? You ready?"_ I heard a voice coming from the background.

"Who's that?"

"Just Taylor, _Yeah, I'll be down in a sec."_

_ "Who are you on the phone with?"_

_ "Ally." _I heard a small shriek, and then a…

"_Hey! Give me my phone back!"_

_ "_HI ALLY!_" _I heard her voice a little more clear now, so I assumed she was closer to the phone.

"Hi Taylor!" I said, "How are you?"

"I'm gre—AUSITN! I just wanna talk to her for a sec!" I laughed when I heard Austin start to whine.

"_B-but I was talking to her first! She's my girlfriend!" _

_ "Whatever. _Ugh, Ally, your boyfriend's being a baby." I laughed.

"_Hey!"_Austin shouted defensively.

"I guess I'll give the phone back to him," I heard Taylor sigh, jokingly.

"Okay," I was laughing, "I'll talk to you later."

"Goooooooshh!" I heard Austin sigh, "this is the part where I sadly say, I have to go, so…I should probably go." I heard him say.

"Yeah, you do have an obligation to fill. Just don't go kissing any fans girls," I joked.

"Why would I when I have you to kiss?" I smiled.

"Bye, Austin."

"I'll talk to you after my show."

"K, good luck."

"Thanks. Bye," I waited for him to hang up, but the static on the phone kept humming.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"You can hang up."

"But I want you to hang up first."

"No, we are NOT getting into that argument like annoying couples do." I said. I heard him laugh.

"Okay, well just hang up at the same time."

"Okay." After another short play argument, Austin's phone ended up randomly ending the call, somebody probably came and hung up for him. I closed my phone, and went back to my homework.

***LINE BREAK* Austin's POV – Austin's dressing room**

"THANK YOU OMAHA! Next up, we got ED SHEAR," The crowd screamed at the mention of his name, "Then we got who you all came for, TAYLOR SMITH!" I shouted into the mic, the crowd was amazing, singing along at the top of their lungs. I was awed by them. "Have a great night! You've got a great show ahead!" I said, before I walked offstage, ending my set. I walked over to my dressing room; passing Taylor's who had her door open.

"They sound incredible!" I heard her say.

"They are," I cut into her conversation, she and her mom, who she was having the conversation with, both looked up. Taylor was dressed in her first stage outfit.

"Oh gosh! You're already done!" she exclaimed. I grinned and nodded.

"It was amazing, I've never performed for that many people. Your fans bring such an amazing atmosphere." She smiled.

"I know, they're amazing."

"Can't wait to see you perform, but for now, I'm going to go call Ally, hopefully, our conversation won't be interrupted." I joked, pointing a glare at Taylor, who just smiled at me and laughed.

"Gosh, they're so cute!" I heard her say to her mom, when I was walking down the hallway.

I reached my dressing room, taking a quick shower. I changed my clothes and dried my hair. I wasn't going to go out in public with wet hair. I picked up my cell phone and dialed the number I knew almost too well. I hope she wasn't sleeping.

"Hey Austin," a raspy voice filled the phone.

"Ally? Were you sleeping?" it was almost 10 o'clock there, so it would make sense that Ally would be sleeping.

"Yeah, but it's fine." I immediately felt guilty.

"Ally, I can call you back tomorrow?"

"No, Austin it's fine! How was the show?" I relaxed a little, and began walking towards my door, where a guard had knocked.

"_You ready?" _

"Was that Taylor again?" she asked. I laughed.

"No, it was just a guard who's going to take me out to the sound booth so I can watch Taylor's performance." I nodded at the guard and began to follow him, while still on the phone with Ally.

"The crowd sounds amazing, I can hear them through the phone," she said.

"I know," I said, "they were incredible. I can't describe how it felt to hear almost 14,000 people singing a song that we wrote together."

"I bet it's amazing," she said.

"It was." I had walked out on the floor, and by this time, a girl had noticed me. I was being ushered by the guard when a mob of girls had flooded me.

"Hold on a sec, Als." I said. I had stopped to take a few pictures with some of the girls, but I couldn't take many since the guard was pushing them back.

_ "Are you on the phone with Ally?"_

_ "AUSTIN!"_

_ "OH MY GOSH!" _

_ "HI ALLY!" _

I smiled at all of them, "Yeah I'm on the phone with her." I said to a couple of fans who I stopped to talk to. "You wanna say hi?"

"OH MY GOSH YES!" I held the phone up to her ear.

"Ally? Hi! No, Austin's right here, he said we could talk to you. Oh my gosh I love you so much!" I laughed and leaned to the phone back to my ear. I was ushered into the sound booth, and I waved to some other fans.

"Ally?"

"Yeah? Oh gosh, those girls were so cute,"

"I know." I continued talking to her for a few more minutes until Ed and Andrea came out. "I should probably go, Taylor's going on soon, and you're probably exhausted."

"No I'm-" she paused to yawn, "Okay, maybe I'm a little tired. Goodnight Austin."

"Night, babe." I hung up the phone, just as Taylor's show started. The lights went down, and her opening song began playing. The crowd screamed, and I just thought of Ally the whole song, because it described us perfectly.

_And I never, saw you coming. And I'll never, be the same. _**(5)**

**Soooooo? I'm not going to know how you feel about this chapter if you don't REVIEWWWWWW:) so, pleeeeaasee?**

**(1) Allys outfit, I'm obsessed with polyvore right now, so I'll be making Ally a lot of outfits. You should check them out:) - ** cgi/set?id=94978978

**(2) I don't own 22 by Taylor Swift**

**(3) I don't own Lego House, by Ed Sheeran – I bet you were all expecting Austin to sing;) haha I've just had this song stuck in my head, so I used it:)**

**(4) I don't own Hollister**

**(5) I don't own State of Grace by Taylor Swift – she did open her tour with this song:)**


	12. Interviews & Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING except the plot line. **

**I'm suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper sorry I didn't upload yesterday! I was writing this chapter, but then my friend came over, and I ended up having a sleepover at her house, and I didn't get home until late, then I had homework. I'll try to upload as soon as I can this week! This one's kinda short, but I hope you like it! Chapter 12 go!**

March 30th, 2013- Austin's radio interview

**Austin's POV**

This tour has been AMAZING. We just finished 3 shows in New Jersey, and I got to meet Tyler Glenn, from Neon Trees, and Pat Monahan, from Train. They came out to sing, which was awesome. Our next show is in Miami, I'm excited because I'm going to surprise Ally, since she wasn't expecting me until the day before the tour. She didn't realize that we had then next 10 days off, aside from interviews and stuff, which is what I'm at right now, in New York.

"Austin Moon here with us on 98.7 Kiss Fm **(1)**, its 9:45, right now. How are you Austin?" The radio interview, Ryan said.

"I'm fantastic, how are you?" I replied. I was actually pretty hyper for being up this early. I guess I got used to it since I've been on tour.

"I'm great, why don't we go right into this? Tell us about your new single." He said.

"My new single is called No Ordinary Day **(2)**. It's a mid-tempo song, and it's about like, meeting a girl who just…she changed your life when you met her." I was thinking of Ally when I said this, so I guess I had that love struck smile on my face.

"Is there a special girl who changed your life, Austin? I mean, there are some rumors going around about your love life." I laughed; Ally and I had already practically told the world we were dating. But I never exactly said the words publically. "He has this love struck puppy look on his face, what's her name? Is it Ally Dawson? Tell everyone about Ally."

"Uh," I laughed, "Ally is my partner, she writes songs for me, well we co-write them together. Yeah, she's awesome, she's really important to me."

"But are you guys dating?" he asked.

"Gosh, you're persistent aren't you?" I joked. He laughed, "But, uh, yeah we're together." I said.

"Together?"

"Yeah, I mean, like we go on dates, and we cuddle, and stuff." I laughed.

"Stuff? Define stuff." he teased. I just laughed, again.

"Movies," I said. But I was grinning, so it was obvious I wasn't telling the whole story. We do watch movies, we just don't _watch_ movies.

"Uh huh," he laughed, "Nothing else?"

"Maybe, maybe not," I just shrugged, with a smirk on my face. He laughed.

"Okay, so you're on tour with Taylor Swift at the moment?"

"Yes," I smiled.

"Tell us about that," he said.

"It's been so much fun, Taylor and her crew are amazing, the crowds have been amazing. I love it."

"What's your favorite song to perform?" he asked.

"My favorite song to perform is probably Can You Feel It,because it's a really high energy song, and it's just really fun to dance to. So, uh, yeah, it's definitely Can You Feel It." **(3)**

"Nice, stick around," Ryan told the audience, who was listening to the radio anyway, "We'll be right back, with Austin Moon, here to perform No Ordinary Day, here on 98.7 Kiss fm." He pressed the off-air button.

"How long have you guys been dating?" he asked me, starting conversation.

"It'll be 2 months tomorrow." I said.

"Is she on tour with you?"

"No, she's in school right now," I said, as I went over to grab my guitar, so I could sing when the commercials were done. "But, our next performance is in Miami."

"So you'll see her then?"

"Well actually, the show isn't until the 10th, so I'm going down tomorrow to surprise her."

"Aw, how sweet," he teased, "Okay we're back on in 5…4…3…2…and we're back on 98.7 Kiss fm, it's 10:06 am, and we have Austin Moon here to perform his new single No Ordinary Day." He pointed at me, which was my cue. I started strumming the chords.

"_Walked up to you it was a gray December Monday, asked for directions on the street…"_

***LINE BREAK* March 31****st****, 2013 – Ally's POV- Sonic Boom (4)**

I was writing down some lyrics for Austin, I'd been so fidgety lately. Probably because I was so used to seeing him every day and now I didn't have him for my entertainment. I didn't realize how busy he kept me.

After a few minutes I decided I would take my break, so I leaned down to put my book on the bottom shelf, under the counter. I heard the door open. _Ugh, _I thought, _looks like my break is going to have to wait._ I came up, but saw that the costumer was just Austin.

"Oh, hey Austin, I was just going on my break. Wanna go out for lunch?" I began to walk out the door, when I paused, and backed up. I turned around to see Austin standing, with his arms open, waiting for a hug.

"Really, Als? Not even a hug?"

"AUSTIN!" I slammed into his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck, his wrapping tightly around my waist. I had slammed into him so hard; he had to take a few steps to regain his balance. When we pulled away, he leaned down to give me a kiss, obviously I obliged. "What are you doing here?!"

"We have the next 10 days off, and since our next show is in Miami, I got to come home early!"

"Gosh, I missed you so much," I leaned back into his chest and we stayed like that for a minute. When suddenly I felt a stomach grumbling. I glanced up at Austin.

"So, what were you saying about lunch?"

***LINE BREAK* Still Ally's POV – Melody Diner (5)**

Austin and I were sitting in a booth together, him arm around me, a plate of _cha-cha chicken pot pie _in front of us, half eaten. We were laughing about one of his tour stories.

"Wait, so she actually got on stage?" I laughed.

"Yes, Taylor was about to go down the lift, it was the finale, and some random girl had started running up the stairs. Taylor actually went to go give her a hug, but the security guard led her away."

"Gosh, you must be having so much fun," I said.

"I am, it feels like a dream. None of this would be happening if I hadn't taken your song you know." I laughed at him, leaning into his chest.

"Yeah, I guess it was destiny, huh?"

"Yeah…" we looked at each other for a second, "Happy Anniversary."

"Oh yeah, that's today, isn't it?" I said.

"Wow Ally," he teased. "I thought you of all people would be the one to remember that." I laughed, before gently elbowing him. "I say we go out tonight." I groaned.

"But that means I have to dress up," I whined. "Can't we just order pizza or something?" He laughed.

"If you want to," he said. I perked.

"Yay!"

"Meet at the store tonight at 7?" he asked, and pecked me on the cheek, before starting to get out of the booth. I pulled him back in.

"Why don't you just come over now?"

"I want to, but I promised Dez I would hang out with him this afternoon," I sighed, "But I'll walk you back," he said quietly, as he was kissing down my jaw line. I swatted him away.

"Austin, were in public," I said. "But I'll take you up on that offer," I smiled at him. We got out of the booth, and intertwined our hands. We got to the store and Austin walked me to the counter. I walked behind it, and Austin leaned over to give me a hug.

"I'll be here at 7," he mumbled in my ear. He pulled back to give me a kiss, before walking out to meet Dez.

When 7 o'clock rolled around, I was closing up shop, finishing up with a costumer who was buying a trumpet.

"Thanks for shopping at Sonic Boom," I said, in my overly friendly voice. As he walked out, Austin walked in, holding something behind his back.

"Hey," he said, leaning in to peck my on the cheek.

"Hey, whatcha got there," I said, leaning around, trying to see what was behind his back. He kept moving though, so I couldn't see it. "Austin!" I said. He laughed.

"It's a surprise," he said, removing his hands, he revealed an envelope. "Just kidding, I actually have no idea what it is, Taylor gave it to me before I left, she just wanted me to give it to you, but I forgot it earlier cause I was so excited to see you." I looked at the envelope that said, _Ally_ in cursive, and then under it in very small print, it read, _open alone._ I shrugged and set the envelope on the counter.

I screeched when a pair of arms wrapped around my stomach and picked me up, "Austin!" He began to walk to the stairs, but not before moving me over his shoulder.

"So, what kind of pizza so you want?"

**That's it! I really hope you would like it enough to review? Please? On another topic, did anyone watch the VMA's Taylor looked FLAAAAAWLEEEEEEEESS! And she won best female video, woo! Next chapter will be the Miami concert! **

**(1) I don't own 98.7 Kiss fm; it's a real radio station.**

**(2) I don't own No Ordinary Day – Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath**

**(3) I don't own Can You Feel It; Austin & Jessie & Ally**

**(4) I don't own Sonic Boom – from every episode…**

**(5) I don't own Melody Diner – Diners & Daters**


	13. Concerts & Envelopes

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING except the plot line. **

**Yay! Chapter 13, Taylor's lucky number! Hahaha anyway, I should have the next chapter up tomorrow, since I already have it written. But I'm going to be mean, and make you wait. Can I get up to 45 reviews after this chapter? Maybe…Please?**

Wednesday, April 10th, 2013 - Ally's house

**Ally's POV**

I sat up in my bed, after turning off my blaring alarm clock, and walked into my bathroom. My dad was still making me go to school, even though Austin's performance was tonight. It does help that we got out at 11 today, because of teacher meeting stuff. Austin's coming with me because he wants to say hi to everyone.

Anyway, I took a quick shower and put on a gray, teal, and black striped shirt, and a pair of denim shorts. I curled my hair, and then slipped on a few bracelets **(1)**. I walked downstairs and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. My dad was nowhere in sight, he probably had to go in early or something. I leaned on the counter, in front of my laptop, scrolling through Tweeter** (2). **Being Austin Moon's girlfriend had its perks, I had almost 600,000 followers, although it's nowhere near the amount Austin has. I replied to a few people, and tweeted about how excited I was for the concert. I re-tweeted one of Austin's tweets, it was a picture of him and me, Trish had taken it, from a bonfire we had the night before. I was sitting in his lap, in one of his giant sweatshirts. One of his arms were around my waist, the other hand was intertwined with mine. My other arm was holding a s'more. I grinned at the caption.

_"Bonfire with my team and this beauty:)\ Good to be home for a while! dezmister Trish95 allydawson" _

The doorbell rang, and I set quickly exited out of the window, so I go answer the door. It was most likely Austin. When I opened the door, I was right, Austin stood there, looking down at his phone, but he had looked up when I answered the door.

"Hey," I said. He leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"Hey. Ready to go?" I nodded.

"Almost," I leaned down by the door, where my gray Keds **(3)** sat. I quickly put them on. "My bag and phone are in the kitchen, I'll meet you in the car." I walked in there, spotting my bad on the island. I put it on and grabbed my phone off the counter, locking the front door on my way out. Austin and I launched into a goofy conversation during the drive there, so we were laughing as we were walking into the school. Once we got to my locker, our laughter had died down.

"So," Austin said, "you wanna go out for lunch after school, since we don't have lunch today."

I grabbed my pre-cal binder, "Sure, but don't you have sound check or something?"

"Oh, yeah, right after, too. How about we just go to a drive through?"

"That's fine." I said, while closing my locker. Austin grabbed my hand, and walked me down to my class, he had to follow his schedule, even though he's out of school for the rest of the year. That meant we wouldn't have any classes today, since we only have 1st, 2nd, and 7th hour. I don't get it either, just some stupid half day schedule stuff.

***LINE BREAK* Austin's POV – sound check**

Ally sat at the base of the stage, dangling her feet of the edge as I rehearsed, I was strumming my guitar to the tune of _Not a Love Song_. I was excited for tonight, because I was replacing a song tonight, just for her. Instead of singing _I got that rock n roll, _I would be singing the song I wrote with Ed, _Timeless_** (4).** It was going to be a surprise for Ally, so I was pretty excited.

I finished the song and hopped down off the stage, standing in front of Ally. She was writing in her book. "Ally," I waved my hand in front of her face. She looked up, "I'm done."

"Okay," she said, and hopped down. I smiled and grabbed her hand. We walked towards the door, I was taking her home, because she wanted to 'change'. As we were walking we passed Taylor, who was coming in for her sound check.

"Hey guys!" she said.

"Hey Taylor," Ally said. Taylor gave her a hug and whispered something I couldn't make out. Ally gave her a look of confusion before her face lit up.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed, before giving Taylor a look of guilt. "I actually forgot about it, but I'll read it when I get home, I promise!" Taylor nodded, before walking up to the stage.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Huh?" she turned her head to me, "Oh, it was nothing, just…girl talk." I could tell she was lying about the 'girl talk', but I brushed it off.

When we got home, we walked in her house. Going up to her room, she immediately went to her closet.

"What should I wear?" she asked. I put my hands on her shoulders, leaning down to her ear.

"It doesn't matter, you look beautiful in everything," I placed a kiss on her head, before lowering my arms to her stomach. She turned her head to give me a look. "It's true," I shrugged. She turned in my arms, wrapping hers around my neck.

"Thank you," she said, a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "I suppose I should wear something red? I mean it is the Red Tour." I rolled my eyes.

"If you insist," I shrugged. She turned back around and rummaged through her closet for a minute. She pulled out a simple red dress **(5)**.

"I'll be right back." She walked into her bathroom, coming back out in the dress after a few minutes. I looked towards the clock, _3:11,_ it read.

"We still have a couple hours, what do you want to do?" She lit up, before taking my hand. She dragged me to the living room, over to her grand piano that sat in the corner.

"I actually finished a new song, do you want to hear it?" I grinned at her, and nodded. She smiled back at me, and placed her hands on the keys, _"when you're on your own, drowning alone, and you need a rope that, can pull you in, someone will throw it…" _**(6)** When she finished the song, I had the biggest smile on my face.

"Ally, that was amazing!"

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course, you know, it almost sounded like a duet…" I trailed off, hoping she would get the hint. She did.

"Austin, no, you know I have stage fright."

"Yeah I know," I sighed. "But, Als, you know your way too talented to fail, right?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"So, the first chord is an E…"

***LINE BREAK*** **Ally's POV**

Before I knew it, I was standing in a sound booth, where I got clear view of Austin performing. He was having a ball, I could tell. The fans were singing along at the top of their lungs. Everyone was decked out in Red. I looked around at all the signs, they were all so detailed. I waved to a group of girls who caught my eye, and they all screamed, jumping up and down. Austin finished performing his acoustic set, and was about to go into _I got that rock n roll. _But something else happened.

"This is usually the part where I sing a different song, but since I'm home, I thought I would give you guys a special treat." The crowd screamed, "The day I left for this tour, my pal Ed Shear and I wrote a song together." My eyes widened. "It's sort of a surprise for my girlfriend, who's here tonight. Anyway, this is a brand new song, called _Timeless!_" Everyone screamed again, but my mouth just gaped. He wrote me a song?

"_Every day, day, day, I fall for you a little more-o-ore. _

_ And every night, night, night, I dream of you so beautiful-ul-ul, ye-ah,_

_ Every time we laugh, I see the sparks flying, _

_ Every time you blush, I feel those butterflies,_

_ Baby how we feel, we'll always be in style,_

_ forever and ever,_

_This love, is never gonna fade,_

_We are Timeless,_

_We are Timeless,_

_My heart, will never ever change,_

_We are Timeless,_

_ We are Timeless, and we're gonna last,_

_ Our love will always feel this way,_

_ We are Timeless,_

_We are Timeless." _

He finished the note, and by that point I was grinning as wide as I could. I clapped along with the rest of the crowd. "I'm going to take it you like it?" He asked. I laughed, "Great!" He paused for a minute. A back track started playing. "So, I've got this great group of people behind me, and if you could show them some love that would be great," he said, referring to his dancers. "Everyone, this is Joey," the crowd screamed and Joey did a complicated set of moves. "Give it up for Ethan!" Austin shouted in the mic, "Nick and Troy!" He pointed over to the edge, where two guys were dancing. Austin walked over to Nick, who was a tall brunet, but not as tall as Austin. So he rested his elbow on Nick's shoulder.

"You know guys, Nick is the #1 freestyle dancer in Chicago," Austin bragged about his dancer. "But I mean, we're in Miami, so…" he trailed off with a shrug as the crowd screamed. Austin handed his mic off to Troy, and began to dance. For almost 3 minutes Austin and Nick danced off, I guess it was a tie, because Austin just went straight into his last song, _Can You Feel It?_ **(7) **Once he finished that, he said goodbye to the crowd and disappeared backstage.

The lights in the arena came back on, but went off again around 15 minutes later, and Ed came on stage. Halfway into Ed's set, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I turned to see Austin behind me. I grinned at him and leaned up to give him a kiss. We stayed like that for about 10 seconds, before I pulled away and leaned up to his ear. He had to lean down because I was so short.

"Thank you for the song Austin, I loved it." I said, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Anything for you," he mumbled into my neck.

For the rest of the concert Austin's arm was around my waist. We danced and sang along with Taylor, and had the best time. Of course all good things come to an end. Now I was standing in front of Austin's tour bus, we were hugging so tight it was almost hard to breathe. He was departing for Orlando tonight, and I wouldn't see him until the end of the tour.

"Hey," he said, wiping the tears that had come, "we'll be fine, I'll call you tonight, and tomorrow, and the next day. We'll video chat every night, and I'll fly you out to a few more shows. I promise." I nodded, before burying my head in his chest again.

"I'll miss you," I mumbled.

"I'll miss you, too," he replied, kissing the top of my head, and then I leaned up so I could give him a proper kiss goodbye.

***LINE BREAK*** **Ally's POV**

I walked into my house, going to the kitchen where I could get a drink. Man, my throat was killing me from all the screaming I did. As I was drinking a glass of water I noticed an unopened envelope with my name on it.

"Oh yeah," I said to myself, "The envelope Taylor wanted me to read." I tore it open, a letter was folded, but when I opened it, something fell out. As I intently read the print on the 'present' my eyes widened. Turning to the letter, I read her neat handwriting intently. I debated for a second on what I read_, was I ready for this? _I silently contemplated, before picked up my phone. Dialing a number, I sent a simple text.

_I'm in._

**Oooooh, cliffhanger. What's Ally agreeing to? What's the 'present'? Only I know so farrrrrr:)**

**(1) Ally's outfit - ** cgi/set?id=95456081

**(2) I don't own Tweeter – parody of twitter, used in Soups & Stars**

**(3) Don't own Keds**

**(4) Don't own Timeless or I got that rock n roll**

**(5) Ally's concert outfit - ** cgi/set?id=95464214

**(6) Don't own You Can Come to Me**

**(7) I don't own Can You Feel It **


	14. Denver & IncREDible

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING except the plot line. **

**So I got up to 44 reviews, which is close enough, I guess. Here's chapter 14!**

Saturday, June 1st, 2013 – Denver, Colorado – Pepsi Center **(1)**

**Austin's POV**

I was backstage, waiting for my cue, when Taylor came up to me.

"Hey, you ready to go on?" she said. I nodded.

"Yeah, this crowd sounds amazing."

"I know, I'm so excited. I have a feeling it's gonna be a memorable show. Are you gonna watch from the crowd tonight?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to Skype Ally tonight, but she had to rain check, her grandma was coming over." Taylor smirked at me, but it was more of a, 'I'm hiding something from you' kinda smirk.

"That's stinks," her voice got really high, but she coughed. "I mean, that's stinks, but you talked to her yesterday? Right?"

"Yeah, we talked on the phone for a few hours. God, I miss her."

"You guys are so cute!" she squealed, but a stage director came and handed me a black headset.

"You're on in two," he said. I nodded and ran to my cue mark.

"You're going to love tonight's show," she shouted at me. I gave her a questioning look, and was about to respond when the DJ shouted.

"YOU GUYS READY FOR AUSTIN MOOOOOOOOON," the crowd screamed in response. Illusion **(2)** started playing and I was ushered out onto the stage.

"How you guys doing tonight!?"

They all screamed, and I got chorus' of…

"_AUSTIN I LOVE YOU!"_

_"AUSTIN YOU'RE SO HOT"_

_"MARRY ME!"_

I laughed at them, and began to sing, "_I'll be your entertainer, I'm putting on a show…"_

Before I knew it, the song was over, and I began to talk to the crowd, like I normally do. An introduction if you will. "Denver, Colorado!" Everyone screamed. "I'm Austin Moon." More screaming. I took off my headset, and was handed a regular microphone.

"My job is- basically I'm a warm-up act. By the end of tonight, hopefully, everybody will have lost their voice." I laughed at this, but continued. "Now, I met Taylor at my good friend Kira Starr's birthday party, and I am so honored, that she asked me to join her on tour. It's a dream come true." Everybody screamed again. What do you expect? It is a concert. "Let me give you even more background information, for those of you who don't quite know me. I'm from Miami, where I record music that my partner and girlfriend, Ally Dawson writes for me. Yeah, sorry ladies, I'm taken."

More screams ignite, while I just shrug, with a smirk on my face. I reached down to touch some girl's hands in the pit, their screams joined the rest of the crowd "You know, you guys are really loud?" A deafening scream pierces through the arena. I laugh. "Man, Taylor's going to love you. Anyway, I love listening to the radio." The music for _Heard it on the radio_** (3)**began, while I continued talking, the tempo picked up.

"In fact," I said, as a stage crew member hands me an electric guitar and sets a microphone stand in front of me, and I put the guitar strap over my shoulder and set the microphone on the stand, "my first radio single, was called _Heard it on the radio_." The crowd screams again and I begin to strum the guitar.

"It's about summer, and having fun. And since I love summer, and it's just around the corner…" I paused and possibly the loudest scream of the night happened.

"_Oh,_ _What up? Summer in the sand…"_ the crowd sang along.

When I got to the rap part of the song, I took off my guitar and handed in off my dancer, who brought it offstage. Grabbing the mic off the stand, I walk to the front of the stage and sit on the edge. I swung my legs off the side of the stage, since there was short fence in front of the fans - it was like, 2 feet tall- and a space between the stage and the fans, I could sit down there without having to worry about being dragged in the crowd.

_"Listen to the story, 'bout the party, 'bout the glory, 'bout the summer that would raise the bar." _I stood up and walked to stage left, _"Anyone would tell ya, it was chill, it was stellar, the best time we had so far. Everyone together, always going never better, and the good times go on, and on, and on."_I walked back to the center, and pointed up to the balcony, "_Never will forget it, doesn't matter where we headed, I'll remember when I heard our song. WHAT?_ Sing it for me, Denver!" I shouted to the crowd. I heard a chorus of people singing the words back to me. _This is what it feels like,_ I thought to myself, _to have a crowd of thousands singing back to me. _Once they finished, I launched into a repeat of the chorus.

"_…play it back, play it back, one time yeah,"_ nodding my head to a group of girls, who all shrieked, "_I heard it on the radio,"_ holding the 'o' sound, _"Yeah." _The music stopped, but started up again, with a new beat. I danced with my dancers to the familiar beat.

"_I can get your heartbeat, beat, beat, beat, beatin', like, I can get your heart beat, beatin, like that…"_

I finished off _Heartbeat_** (4)**and I went backstage to grab an acoustic guitar, walking back out I went go sit down on a chair that had 'magically' appeared.

"You guys like my guitar?" I gestured to my tiger striped guitar **(5)**, and the crowd screamed. "Do you guys," I rephrased the question I was going to ask, "Has anybody ever gotten into a misunderstanding with someone?" Everyone screamed, I laughed.

"This next song- it happened because of a misunderstanding I got in with my girlfriend, who at the time was only my best friend." I paused to listen to the deafening sound of the crowd again, _man I love that sound,_ and began to pluck the strings. "You see, she has this book, and nobody, I mean _nobody_ is allowed to read it. Not even me. It's cute though, how she tries to threaten you when you do touch her book." I smiled as I thought of Ally, and laughed as I thought of her '_Don't touch my book' _threats.

_"OH GOD, GET MARRIED ALREADY!" _I heard a girl in the crowd scream, I almost ignored it, but I smiled and started to laugh, as did the crowd.

"Anyway," I said, "I made the mistake of reading her book, without her permission, and long story short- I ended up orange and sweaty." The crowd laughed, "Anyway, this song is about how a guy and a girl can be just friends, even though I got the girl in the end." They all screamed as I began the song.

"_I love the things you do, it's how you do the things you love, but it's not a love song. Not a love song, I love the way you get me but correct me if I'm wrong, this is not a love song, not a love song_**(5)**_." _I finished that off, and then I sang _No ordinary Day_**(6)**. Before I knew it, my set was over and I was saying goodbye to the crowd.

"Thanks so much for having me! Ed Shear is up next, and then the beautiful Taylor Smith!" I ran offstage and handed my mic off to the crew.

While I was being escorted to my dressing room, I got choruses of 'Great job!' When I got to my dressing room, I took a quick shower and got dressed in some different clothes. I blow-dried my hair, since I was going to be in public. I don't need to have wet hair. I sent a quick text to Ally, letting her know that my performance was over.

After a few minutes of texting her, I heard a knock on my door, I got up and there was a security guard, who was standing with Taylor's mom and dad, who came out to see her tonight.

"You ready to go?" I nodded and followed them out. We went to get Ed, who had just finished his set. While being escorted to the sound booth, we were mobbed by girls on the floor who wanted a picture with Taylor's parents, Ed, and I.

Before I knew it Taylor's entrance song had started. Her show was great as usual, she went to her b-stage and sang a few songs, including her duet with Ed, and went back to the main stage. Except, instead of going into I Knew You Were Trouble** (7),** the lights came back on and she was standing on the staircase. Still in the striped shirt and red shorts. I was confused; she didn't mention she was having a guest tonight.

"Denver," she began, "you guys have been so amazing to me, every time I come here. You guys sing loud, you jump up and down, and you go all out, even for my opening acts. I have my incredible British friend, Ed Shear!" The crowd scream, "And the amazing, Casey Michaels, who had his first show on the Red tour tonight!" Even louder screams. Taylor began to descend the stairs. "Who could forget, my amazing internet star Austin Moon!" I felt a nudge on my shoulder, and saw Ed smirking at me, I just gave him a confused look, he gestured back to the stage, where my attention turned.

"So, do you know what I love doing for incredible people? I love rewarding them." The loudest scream came. By now she was standing center stage, "So what if I told you, that I had a close friend of mine here to sing for you guys? Not only a close friend of mine, but also a close friend of one of my opening acts." I looked over at Ed, who shook his head. I tilted my head to the side as I watched Taylor, my curiosity growing. "What if, Denver, what if I told you," she pulled the mic away, "What if I told you…Austin, could you come up here for a second?"

A guard came up to me, I followed him towards the stage, grabbing hands of girls who were screaming, and smiling while saying to them…"I have no idea what's going on." I reached the stage and got on it, while giving Taylor a hug I whispered in her ear, "What is going on?" she laughed.

"You'll see," she said, before turning back to the crowd. "Denver," she looked at me, "Austin," back to the crowd. "What if I told you," she walked away from the front, down the aisle, back to the set of stairs, I followed her. She leaned against the railing, pausing for a dramatic effect, "…that Ally Dawson is here to sing for you tonight!" the crowd screamed and I gave her a look that said, 'Are you serious?' She just gestured to the top of the stairs, where no one other than my beautiful girlfriend stood, in a red varsity jacket with an _A_ on it. She was wearing a gold tank top and a pair of shorts, along with a pair of red Keds **(8)**. She began to walk down, while the singing a song that sounded quite familiar.

_"Every day, day, day, I fall for you a little more-o-ore, and every night, night, night, I dream of you so beautiful-ul-ul-ul." _

My grin grew as wide as is could possibly be, Ally was on stage, when did she get over her stage fright?! When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she was actually closer to my height. We stood staring at each other, I totally forgot about the crowd. I grabbed her, spinning her around bridal style. I set her down, and grabbed her waist while she was singing.

Taylor and Ally, while more like Taylor and Ally with me glued to her side, moved to the front of the stage while singing together.

"_Our love will always feel this way," _Ally and I looked at each other, "_We are timeless,_**(9)**_" _The song finished.

Not even caring about the crowd, I leaned in and gave Ally a kiss that held almost 2 months of passion in. I could hear the crowd screaming, but all I cared about was Ally's arms around my neck and her soft lips kissing me back. When we pulled away, the lights went dim and we ran backstage. Ally handed her mic off, and I immediately picked her up in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Wait, scratch that question, all that matters is you're here. I can't believe you just conquered your stage fright." She laughed as I pulled her back into my chest, and we embraced for a while, by a while I mean like 15 minutes, no joke. We were in a secluded part backstage, only time people were there was when Taylor was doing her costume changes, which just so happened to be while we were hugging.

Taylor walked by in her dress for Love Story** (10), **which was like 2 songs after Ally's performance. "You guys are so cute!" she said as she passed us. The crew escorting her laughed, and so did we.

Ally pulled back from the hug, "I missed you." I said, leaning down to give her a kiss.

"I missed you, too."

"How did you get here?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"Remember that envelope Taylor asked you to give me?" I nodded.

"While inside it, was a plane ticket. Apparently Taylor talked to my dad a while ago, and worked out a compromise with him." I smiled, "In the letter, she asked me if I was willing to be a special guest, and surprise you."

"So, you're over your stage fright?" I asked. She nodded.

"While after that experience I think I am," I smiled at her even wider, "and I get to stay on tour with you until school starts again," I picked her back up again. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I spun us around multiple times. Taylor walked by again, going to change again.

"Did she tell you the news?" she asked.

"Yeah!" I shouted, but I wasn't sure if she heard me, because she was already long gone for her next costume change. I turned my attention back to Ally.

"I have to bunk with Taylor, and I'm only here until school starts again." I nodded.

"Hey, that's three months together," I said, "Better than 4 months apart" I said, since after she left I would still have about a month left of tour. I leaned in to kiss her, but of course Taylor had to walk by, _again,_ only this time, she was in her finale costume.

"Better get ready for Club Red!" she shouted as she walked passed again. Ally looked confused.

"Club Red is this thing Taylor has after her shows, it's like a meet and greet for her crazy fans. Random people from anywhere in the crowd get invited after the show to meet her and stuff** (11)**." When Ally went to the Miami show, we didn't go to Club Red, we just went back to my bus to spend some time together.

I grabbed her hand and led her into my dressing room. We stayed there for a while, cuddling on the small chair I had, talking about nonsense that happened in Miami while I was gone, when Taylor walked in.

"Awwwww!" she said, she was wearing a baby blue dress and her hair was down and straight. "I just came to see if you guys were ready to go meet the fans. It's cool if you guys wanted to wait a little longer." I nuzzled my head into Ally's neck.

"We'll be there in 10," I said. Ally had a different idea though, she shrugged her shoulder and gave me a pointed glare. "Were ready now," I smiled at Taylor, who just laughed.

We got up and followed her until we came to a giant arch that said _Club Red_ on the top, right, and left side of it. "You guys can go in. I'll be there in a sec," she said. Ally and I walked in, and were immediately greeted by a group of, about 6, girls that were decked out in red; they were each holding a sign that spelled out _Taylor. _We talked to them for about 5 minutes; Ally and I signed some stuff for them, and got a picture with them. This happened with about 20 other people that had gotten picked. Eventually Ally and I made our way to the corner, Ally sat down in one of the bar chairs, I stood next to her.

When Taylor came in, everybody began screaming. She smiled, when she saw Ally and I in the corner, my arm around her shoulder, one of her arms around my waist, and another holding a glass of water.

"Taylor is such an incredible person," I said to Ally. "She doesn't deserve getting heartbroken over and over again." She nodded.

"I know what you mean. She also doesn't deserve the negative attention she gets about her love life."

"I know, she hasn't even dated that many people, I mean, an average amount for a 23 year old. I've dated like, 4 girls, and I'm 17." Ally raised her eyebrows, I kissed her cheek and she smiled, while rolling her eyes. "She's dated, what, 6 guys?"

"I know, it's stupid, people shouldn't be so interested in other people's lives. A relationship is meant for 2 people, not 2 billion."

"I guess we have the benefit of 93% of our fans wanting us to date." I told her.

"True."

The rest of the night flew by, and before I knew it, I was standing in front of Taylor's, or I guess Taylor and Ally's tour bus, kissing Ally goodnight.

"So, our next show isn't until the 14th, in Canada. So we're going to LA for a week, because the Billboard Music Awards are coming up, and we're all going. I get to present Top R&B album **(12),**" I said, while fist bumping the air.** (I know that the BBMA are in May, but for the sake of the story, they're going to be June 7****th****) **

"WHAT?" Ally shrieked. "The Billboard awards!?" I nodded.

"Yup, and you're my date," I said, leaning in and giving her a peck.

"B-But, I don't have a dress, shoes, jew-" she was cut off by Taylor sticking her head out the door.

"You can come shopping with Selena and me on Monday."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure! We'd love to have you!"

"Okay, sounds great!"

"Oh," Taylor said, "and we need to get going, so you best be getting in here. Night Austin!"

"Night, Taylor!" She disappeared inside the bus, and I turned to Ally.

"Goodnight Ally," I said.

"Night," she leaned up and gave me a kiss goodnight, when I pulled away. I pulled her in for a hug. I mumbled inaudibly into her neck, because I wasn't quite sure how she would react, or how I felt saying it out loud. "Hmm?" she asked.

"I love you," I told her, a little louder. She quickly pulled her head off my chest, and I looked in her eyes. She smiled and I relaxed because that's a good sign. We had never 'formally' said it, even though in Timeless **(12)**, the lyrics read 'this love'.

"I love you, too Austin."

When I got back on the bus that I shared with Ed, I practically floated into my bunk. I was on cloud nine. This was definitely my favorite show of the tour.

**So now you know what was in the envelope!:) YAY! It takes on average about 3 hours for me to write a chapter, counting proof reading it like 3 times, and deleting and rewriting stuff, but this one took WAAAYYY longer because I was trying to be detailed. I'm SUPER proud of this one. And I hope you like it enough to review!:) **

**(1) I don't own the Pepsi Center!**

**(2) I don't own Illusion!**

**(3) I don't own Heard it on the radio!**

**(4) I don't own Heartbeat!**

**(5) The tiger striped acoustic guitar Austin's playing in the acoustic version of Not a Love Song, both are not mine!**

**(6) Don't own No Ordinary Day!**

**(7) I don't own I Knew You Were Trouble!**

**(8) I don't own Keds! Ally's Outfit Link -**

performance/set?id=94646153

**(9) I don't own Timeless!**

**(10) I don't own Love Story!**

**(11) Club Red is a real thing, and the way I described it is pretty much how it works. I've never gotten in:( but I want to SOOO bad! I didn't make it up, it's not mine**

**(12) I know that the BBMA are in May, but for the sake of the story, they're going to be June 7****th**


	15. IHOP & Starbucks

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING except the plot line. **

**Yeah, I'm back with chapter 15! Wooooo, sorry for taking forever, I'm just a really bad procrastinator. Anyway, I hope you like it enough to review! Thank you so much for getting me to 50! Man you guys are the best! Thanks so much!**

Taylor and Ally's bus – Next morning

**Ally's POV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar place that was _moving._ I freaked out for a second and shot upright, only to hit my head on the ceiling of the bunk above me.

"Ouch," I muttered, and I began to rub my forehead. I looked around again, before remembering I was on tour with Austin.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice asked, I looked over to a table in the corner and saw Taylor sitting in one of the chairs, writing down what was most likely new lyrics. She had her guitar on her lap.

"Yeah," I said, "Just forgot I was here for a sec," laughing at myself.

"Okay, bathrooms open if you want to get ready," she smiled. "We're in Cali, so we're something comfortable."

I got out of my bunk, and went over to my suitcase to get my toothbrush, clothes, and other stuff. Going into the bathroom, I began to brush my teeth. Then, I got dressed and walked back out to join Taylor.

"Sounds good," she said into her phone, "bye," and ended the call. She looked over to me. "You look cute," she said.

"Thank you," I said, and smiled at her. I was in a navy dress with a u-shaped neckline and small daisies on it. **(1)**

"I was just on the phone with Silena, you still on for shopping with us today?"

"Of course!" I said.

"Great, so we're all going to go to breakfast, all as in the crew, and Silena will meet us there and we can go." I nodded and walked over to my phone. A new text appeared across the screen from Austin.

"_Morning beautiful:)" _it read. I grinned at the message before typing a reply.

_"Good Morning!" _

_ "Are you going to breakfast?"_

_ "Yeah, what else would I do? Haha"_

_ "haha I wasn't sure if you and Taylor were shopping before or after,"_

_ "Silena's going to meet all of us for breakfast and we're going from there."_

_ "Ahh, okay, I'll see you in a couple minutes I assume, we just parked."_

_ "See you in a few." _

We had to park the buses and then walk a few blocks because obviously tour buses are too big for an IHOP **(2) **parking lot. So, when we did park, Taylor and I walked out of the bus and over to the rest of the crew at the front of the lot. We still had to wait for a few more groups, but I saw Austin talking to one of his dancers, Ethan I think? I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He jumped, giving off one of his girlish screeches. Ethan and I laughed at him.

"Oh yeah," I teased, "I'm definitely not sneaky," I said. Making a reference to when I tried to scare him back on our Valentine's Day date. He smiled and rolled his eyes, but leaned down to give me a kiss.

"YO! LOVEBIRDS GET A MOVE ON!" Ed shouted.

We pulled apart only to see Ed and the rest of the crew about a block ahead, waiting for us. Austin grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers, and we caught up with them. When we got to IHOP, Taylor shrieked and ran towards someone.

"Silena!" Taylor shouted, giving her a hug. She came over to us.

"Hi guys, I'm Silena." She said, waving us. I smiled at her.

"Hi! I'm Ally," I said.

"Austin," he said, Silena pulled us each into a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you guys," she said. We smiled at her, before the waiter came to take us to our table. Since there were so many of us, we were split into groups. Austin and I sat with Taylor, Silena, and Ed in one of the booths.

"Your waiter will be with you in a sec," the hostess said, as she passed our menus to us, giving a smile she walked away. I looked over the menu before the waiter came.

"Hi, I'm Tyler; can I start you guys off with something to drink?" The waiter pulled out his notebook and pen, ready to write. He looked about mid-20s, and he gave off a very friendly vibe. He looked towards Taylor, who was on the edge.

"Um," she stuttered for a sec when she looked up at him, "I'll have a decaf." She smiled at him, and he jotted it down before giving her a smile in return before turning to Silena.

"Same," Silena said. Ed got a black coffee, Austin got a glass of orange juice, and I got some milk. We launched into a random conversation about one of our Miami adventures, when Austin took the guitar to get it signed by Bruno Mars.

"Wait," Silena said, "Your middle name is _Monica?_" We all laughed while Austin crossed his arms.

"My parents wanted a girl," he complained. I rested my head on his shoulder while laughing. "Why are you laughing, Ally? You're supposed to be a supportive girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, it just never gets old," I said, laughing in between words. Once it all died down, Austin was still pouting. I leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "I'm sorry," he looked down at me, I gave him my puppy dog eyes. He broke into a smile and rolled his eyes, he rested him hand on my leg, as the waiter came to give us our drinks.

"You guys ready to order?" he asked.

"I think we're ready," Taylor looked around to all of us, and we nodded. After ordering our food, we began to talk again.

"So what else have you guys done in Miami?" Ed asks us, "Besides stealing guitars," we all laughed.

"Yeah," Taylor says, "Austin won't tell me anything about his life before going on tour."

"Nothing? Oh gosh, we have the weirdest adventures," I said.

"Like what?" Silena asked, leaning her elbows on the table.

"Any secrets about Austin?" Taylor asks, I grinned at them

"Oh, yeah," I giggled, "Austin used to be afra-" I was cut off by a hand over my mouth, Austin's hand.

"Ally!" he whined, his hand still over my mouth. "Don't tell them _that_!" He removed his hand.

"Okay, Okay" I put my hands up, "I won't tell them how you used to be afraid of umbrellas," I smiled innocently at him as Taylor, Silena, and Ed began to laugh.

"Gosh, what is this, pick on Austin day?" he muttered, I leaned up to his ear and whispered…

"I'm sorry, babe, please forgive me," I gave him a kiss on his jaw line, and he looked at me. I gave him my puppy dog eyes again, and I could tell he was trying so hard to be mad, but he cracked.

"Why can't I ever be mad at you!" he said. I shrugged.

"It's a gift," I smiled. He rolled his eyes, but leaned down to give me a peck.

"Awe," the girls said. We smiled at them, and then our food came. We ate and then stuck around for about 20 extra minutes, before paying the check and walking out.

"Okay," Taylor said, "You guys ready?" she asked Silena and I. We nodded.

"I'll see you later," I told Austin. He leaned down to give me a quick hug and a kiss.

"Have fun," he started to walk away with Ed, but turned back to shout, "GET SOMETHING BLACK!"

"WHY?"

"SO WE CAN MATCH!" he smiled, and turned around again. I rolled my eyes, but laughed and began to walk with Taylor and Silena.

"So, tell me about yourself," Silena said to me.

"Oh, um, I'm 17; I'll be a senior in the fall. I write songs for Austin-" Silena interrupted me with a question.

"You write Austin's songs? Oh gosh, you're so talented! I love those songs," she said. I grinned at her.

"Do you play any instruments?" Taylor asked.

"Uh, yeah, I play piano," I said. "We write most of our music on piano first, and then add the back track." We opened up the door to a store that looked really expensive judging from the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and the super polished granite floors. The dresses from the window display looked expensive, too.

"Get anything you want, Ally, I'm paying." Taylor told me. My mouth dropped.

"Oh gosh, no Taylor, I can't let you do that." I told her.

"I want to, consider it a- when's your birthday?"

"November."

"-an early birthday present." She finished.

"Taylor, that's really sweet of you, but you really don't have too. I'm sure I can find something in my budget," I told her. But she wouldn't budge. We argued for a couple of minutes.

"Okay!" I laughed, "Taylor you can buy me a dress, but _only_ the dress."

"Deal!" she said. We began to look around.

"Aha!" we heard a voice say, we turned to see Silena pulling out a dress and holding it against her figure. "What do you guys think?" she asked.

"Cute!" Taylor said, I agreed. It was white, with neon colors wrapped around the neck and shoulders. "Red carpet dress?" Taylor asked. Silena nodded.

"I'll wear something else after my performance. You know I get to present for you?"

"Really? Wait a nomination or my performance?"

"Performance." Silena went into the fitting room to try her dress on, while Taylor and I looked around more. Glancing around, I spotted a blue dress buried in the rack. It was a tight fitting navy blue dress, that was long sleeve with a sheer back. It had a, what I would call, mosaic pattern to it.

"Hey, Taylor!" I called out. She came over, "I think this would be perfect for you," I threw it to her, and she caught it, looking at it before holding it up to her body and looking in the mirror next to her. Silena came out, looking fabulous in her dress.

"Taylor, you should totally try that one on," she called out. Taylor looked at herself for a second, before walking into a fitting room.

"So, what do you think, should I get this one?" Silena asked me.

"Oh definitely, it looks great on you!" I said.

"Awe, thanks!" She went back in to change while I looked around. I looked through the racks of dresses, before coming across a black one, just as Austin, had requested.

***LINE BREAK* Still Ally's POV**

3 hours later, Silena, Taylor, and I walked into a Starbucks **(3), **with a load of bags in each arm. We had bought some other clothes in addition to our Billboard outfits.

"So, what's Austin like, as in boyfriend material?" Selena asked me as we sat down in the back, with our frappes.

"Are you asking me if Austin is a good boyfriend?" we all laughed.

"Yes! I mean, like, is he a romantic?"

"I guess, I mean, we don't really like to do really fancy dates or things like that, most of the time we just watch a movie and order pizza or something." I shrug.

"Yeah, uh huh," Taylor said, "watching" she used air-quotes around 'watching', I began to blush, luckily my phone began to vibrate, saving me from an awkward moment.

"Hello?" I said.

_"Ally, when are you coming back?"_ I heard Austin whine over the other end of the phone. I rolled my eyes.

"Austin, we'll be back soon, we just went to Starbucks, and we'll be at the hotel in like, a half-hour." I said.

_"But I miss you!"_

"Yeah, yeah, I miss you too, I'll be back soon, I promise." I said.

"_Okay,"_ He dramatically sighed over the line. I rolled my eyes again, with a small laugh.

"Bye," I said.

_"Love you, Als," _My heart fluttered a little bit when he said it, and I unconsciously grinned a little more.

"Love you, too," I said, and hung up the phone. Taylor and Silena's were cooing.

"You guys are _so_ cute!" Silena said.

"When did you guys say the big 'l' word?" Taylor asked.

"Yesterday, literally right before I got on the bus." I said, I was smiling even more, that my cheeks were starting to hurt, but I couldn't help it. Yesterday was just, it was a good day. A _really _good day.

"So _that's_ why you were all giddy last night," Taylor teased, and I nodded.

"Awwww," Silena said.

We finished our drinks and then piled our bags back into our hands. We walked to two blocks to our hotel that was booked while we were shopping. Austin, me, and the crew were staying in the hotel, but Taylor would be in the house she had in L.A.

"Bye, Ally," they said, as I walked to the elevator. Austin texted me saying we were in Room 432. _We_, as in, Austin and I would be sharing a room. Let's see how that goes.

"Bye! Thanks so much for today," I shouted back to them.

"No problem," Taylor said.

"See you at the awards," Silena shouted. I got into the elevator, and walked to the room, before knocking on it. The door swung open to reveal a shirtless Austin, with wet hair. Of course, I had seen him shirtless plenty of times, but I still seem to get phased by him.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," he teased, but reached to help me with my bags.

"Ha. Ha," I laughed sarcastically, "thank you." I sighed, when most of the weight was taken off of my arms.

"Geez, Als, what did you get," he said, while setting the bags on the desk against the wall.

"Oh just some bras, lingerie, tamp-"

"Ewwww, okay, girl stuff, don't need to hear it," Austin said, and placed his hands over his ears. I laughed at him, and walked over to him, taking his hands and pulling them away from his ears.

"I'm kidding, I just bought some new clothes and my outfit for the Billboard awards."

"Oh, can I see it?" He asked, and turned to go through one of the bags. I slapped his hand.

"No, you can wait to see it, like everybody else," I teased. He pouted, so I went up behind him and stood on my tiptoes, placing small kisses on his shoulder. He shivered, and then turned to face me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I readjusted my around his neck.

"Tease," he muttered, before slamming his lips against mine. I gasped at the sudden contact, and he took that opportunity to slide his tongue in. A battle for dominance resulted in him on top of me, on the bed. After a few minutes we pulled apart, breathing hard. Austin rolled off to the side, but kept him arms tight around my waist. Our bodies intertwined before we both ended up falling asleep. Maybe this sharing a room thing could work.

As long as my dad doesn't find out.

**Ooooh, Austin and Ally getting it on, yeahhh! Hahah in case it wasn't clear, they DID NOT have sex. I will not write one of those because I find them very awkward to read, let alone write. So, uh…Chapter 16 will be uploaded most likely Monday or Tuesday night, so keep your eyes open for it! It will be the awards show! And then the Canada shows! :)**

**(1) Ally's outfit link! - ** breakfast_shopping/set?id=95907387

**(2) I don't own IHOP!**

**(3) I don't own Starbucks! **


	16. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

**I absolutely despise these things, so I'm sorry; I just have something really important to tell you guys. I have received 3 reviews telling me about the use of real people in my story. I'm aware it's against the rules, but I don't really care, I'm just annoyed about being told "It's against guidelines, change it" So I will be changing the names. It's either this or I take the story down so…**

**Taylor Swift- Taylor Smith**

**Ed Sheeran – Ed Shear**

**Selena Gomez – Silena Gomez **

**Go ahead and ignore the names, I just have to write them like that, because of stupid legal reasons. **


End file.
